Tenir ses promesses
by Melhope
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Lizzie Maxwell, qui vous raconte sa vie pendant les deux guerres, ses amitiés, ses amours, ses combats. SBxOC,à venir JPxLE,RLxOC. J'attends vos reviews...
1. Prologue

Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction. ****

**

* * *

****Tenir ses promesses**

**Prologue :**

Si je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui c'est pour honorer une promesse, une promesse faite à Harry il y a plusieurs années maintenant : celle de vous raconter l'histoire de ma vie et par-là même celle de ceux et celles qui l'ont traversée.

Voyez-vous, selon Hermione, j'ai un devoir de mémoire envers ceux qui ne sont plus là pour raconter, envers ceux qui ont survécut et qui se sont battu à nos cotés sans connaître toute l'histoire, sans connaître les raisons de certains combats, les prophéties et autres, juste pour défendre ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Et oui j'étais au cœur de cette guerre, j'en ai été le témoin. J'ai également été l'un de ses soldats.

Toujours d'après Hermione mon devoir va plus loin encore, je dois témoigner pour les générations futures pour que ce qui c'est produit ne se reproduisent plus. Pour que la violence, l'intolérance, le racisme ne gagne plus notre communauté.

Pour être honnête je n'y crois pas trop, les historiens le feront mieux que moi je pense. Mais il parait que mon histoire touchera les cœurs bien plus que les dates inscrites dans les manuels scolaires. Pour tout vous dire ça non plus je n'y crois pas, l'histoire du survivant est déjà suffisamment larmoyante comme ça je trouve.

Merlin ! Pourvu qu'Harry ne lise jamais ces lignes (on peut rêver), j'imagine déjà son regard des mauvais jours se poser sur moi. C'est qu'il a du caractère le gamin, enfin plus si gamin que ça. Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il va bientôt avoir 21 ans ! Que le temps passe vite malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer.

J'en étais où… Ah oui ! Le devoir de mémoire, elle est marante la petite vous ne trouvez pas ? Ce n'est pas que cela mets la pression mais bon… A la limite je préfère les arguments d'Harry, lui voudrait simplement que le monde découvre qui était ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, ses alliés...

Je lui ai fait comprendre que si je racontais tout ça je le ferais sans compris, les travers, les défauts et les erreurs de chacun seraient aussi relatés. Pas question de tronquer l'histoire, parce qu'il faut que les gens comprennent que les participants à cette guerre n'étaient que de simples humains, enfin presque tous, qui ont fait des choix, bons ou mauvais, qui ont été influencé par leurs sentiments, leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leur éducation…

La dernière fois que j'en ai parlé avec lui, il était d'accord. On verra ce qu'il en dira lorsque j'aurais fini. Enfin il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Il faut dire, Harry, tout comme moi, avons eu une chance extraordinaire dans tout ça : Les personnes qui ont traversé nos vies, touchées nos cœurs, étaient ou sont encore des êtres exceptionnels pour la plus part.

Et moi dans tout cela quelles sont mes motivations ? Pourquoi revenir sur ces souvenirs parfois si difficiles à porter ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Certainement pas pour oublier, on ne laisse pas plus de 25 ans de sa vie comme ça derrière soit. Ces événements ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, ils m'ont façonné bien plus que je ne l'admettrais jamais. Même si j'arrive à aller de l'avant et si j'ai reconstruis un semblant d'équilibre je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de mon passé qui est en quelque sorte mon avenir. Mais n'allons pas trop vite, on ne va pas passer à l'épilogue avant d'avoir fini le prologue tout de même.

En parlant de prologue, ce serait peut être bien de la commencer cette histoire vous ne pensez pas ? Si, alors allons-y !

* * *

Je me présente Elisabeth Maxwell mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie. 

Aujourd'hui, je suis connue de mes contemporains pour être la Protectrice du Survivant ou l'Elu c'est selon.

Mais bien avant tout cela, j'ai été l'amie d'enfance de James Potter, l'une des meilleures amies de Lily Evans, une proche de Remus Lupin, et également de Peter Pettigrow, il faut bien l'admettre aujourd'hui. Quant à Sirius Black, il fut bien plus que tout ce que les mots peuvent exprimer pour moi.

En fait tout a commencé pour moi bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard, je dirais même bien avant ma naissance. Je suis issue, de par ma mère, de la très ancienne lignée des Aradia, famille de sang pur qui transmet à ses héritières uniquement, un pouvoir bien particulier. Celui de protéger des sorciers ou sorcières désignés par le destin grâce à certains dons.

Entendons-nous bien je ne suis pas capable de mettre en oeuvre une magie si puissante qu'elle pourrait détruire une armée d'un simple coup de baguette. Non, loin de là. Mes quelques faits d'armes je ne les dois qu'a un entraînement acharné.

Ce que mon ascendance m'a apporté c'est plutôt un pouvoir d'empathie qui me permets de sentir les sentiments des autres, de mieux les comprendre et donc de les guider. J'ai également un instinct à toute épreuve pour jaugeait une situation, une personne, un événement au plus juste afin de prendre les bonnes décisions ou tout simplement d'être là au bon moment et au bon endroit. Avec le temps j'ai acquis quelques capacités supplémentaires, parfois pratiques certes, parfois décisives dans certaines situations, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais rien qui puissent faire basculer l'issue d'une bataille de façon définitive.

Avec les années, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce pouvoir de protection n'est qu'un leurre et qu'en fait ma mission est plutôt d'aider le destin à s'accomplir, de lui donner un petit coup de pousse parfois. Rien de plus. Et je peux vous dire que j'aurais vraiment parfois voulut faire plus.

Enfin bref, me voilà au jour de ma naissance avec cet héritage pas si dur à porter en temps de paix et tellement plus contraignant dans les périodes de grands troubles… Mais ça je n'en ai pris conscience que bien des années plus tard lorsque les ténèbres surgirent…

* * *

Les années de mon enfance furent paisibles et défilèrent rapidement, choyée et entourée par ma famille. 

C'est à cette époque que je fis la connaissance de James Potter. Rien ne laisser présager qu'il allait à ce point influencer ma vie. Il était le fils d'une amie de maman qui venait très souvent prendre le thé à la maison. Il avait un an de plus que moi et l'on s'entendait plutôt bien pour deux enfants de 3 et 4 ans. Lorsque nos pères sont également devenus proches nos rencontres se firent encore plus nombreuses. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, pas une sortie, pas une fête d'anniversaire ou de Noël, ne se passait sans les Potter. Parfois chez eux, parfois chez nous mais toujours ensemble.

Je crois bien que si nos deux familles avaient été pour la tradition toujours pures ils nous auraient fiancés, James et moi pour nos 15 ans… Mais nous avons eu une chance inestimable, celle d'avoir des parents tolérant qui ne se sont jamais laissés enfermer dans les carcans de la société bien pensante. Il faut dire que notre duo était plutôt sympathique. Il faisait une bêtise, je suivais, je me faisais grondais, il prenait ma défense … Merlin que la vie pouvait être simple.

Je me souviens que bien des années plus tard on s'était dit avec James que l'on vendrait cher notre peau pour retourner à cette époque. En emmenant les autres avec nous bien sur. Aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive d'être nostalgique de cette période.

Et puis le temps de l'entrée à Poudlard a sonné pour mon compagnon de jeux. Comme promis il m'écrivit dès la première semaine de son arrivée là-bas. Il était absolument enchanté. Et moi je m'ennuyais à mourir ! Il avait fait la connaissance de trois gamins dans le train, qui comble du bonheur pour lui, avaient été répartis à Gryffondor, comme lui.

Dans sa seconde lettre, il me vantait les mérites de ses copains de dortoir. Peter, le gaffeur, Rémus le timide et Sirius le farceur. J'étais ravie pour lui.

Dans sa troisième missive, il me déclarait son amitié indéfectible pour ses trois acolytes et particulièrement pour ce Sirius Black, le meilleur ami qu'il n'ai jamais eu ! Merci pour moi, sympa !

A son retour pour les vacances de Noël, je l'ai trouvé changé. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon que j'avais laissé trois mois plutôt. C'était devenu un préado, comme on dit aujourd'hui, plein de vie, sur de lui, fier de la magie qu'il était capable d'accomplir. Et puis, et puis… il n'y en avait que pour ces nouveaux compagnons !

Durant cette période, j'avais également évoluée. Je commençais vraiment à prendre la mesure de mon don d'empathie et cela n'était pas très simple à gérer pour une gamine de dix ans.

Le semestre suivant notre correspondance se fit de manière épisodique et formelle. Il avait son monde, j'avais le mien. Cela me peinait beaucoup mais il fallait bien l'accepter.

A son retour pour les vacances d'été nos relations se sont quelque peu améliorées. Même si je commençais à le trouver par moment d'une effroyable prétention et qu'il ne me parlait que de ses aventures à Pourdlard. En fait, même si notre complicité en avait pris un coup une sorte de tendresse toute fraternelle avait perduré entre nous.

Et puis le jour de la rentrée est arrivé, celui de ma première rentrée !

* * *

Nos parents respectifs lui avaient discrètement demandé de me chaperonner dans cette étape si importante de la vie d'une petite sorcière. Il avait accepté de bonne grâce. D'autant plus qu'il pensait, ce petit malin, que je ne croiserais pas souvent sa route au collège puisque nous n'étions pas de la même année et qu'il est de tradition que les femmes de ma famille soient réparties à Serdaigle. Pas tant pour notre intelligence mais surtout pour notre sagesse. 

C'est ainsi que je fus présenté avant même d'être monté dans le Poudlard express à ses illustres amis. Pendant le voyage je pus me faire une opinion un peu plus objective de ces derniers.

Peter semblait manquer cruellement de confiance en lui et son admiration devant tout ce que disait ou faisait James me mis un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il me fis bonne impression parce qu'il avait cette qualité que peu de gens ont : Celle de rire de lui-même. J'ai toujours trouvé ça important moi de ne pas se prendre au sérieux.

Pour Remus se fut différent, après quelques paroles échangées mon don d'empathie se mis à fonctionner à plein régime. Je sentais une telle tension en lui, une telle réserve que je compris rapidement que seul les trois autres avaient réussit à percer sa carapace. Je me promis, dans la mesure du possible, de tout faire pour le connaître mieux.

Et enfin, Sirius, le même fanfaron que James, avec certainement un caractère beaucoup plus trempé que ce dernier. Un personnage tout en nuance malgré les apparences. Sociable mais qui ne se dévoile pas, gros dur mais au cœur tendre pour ses amis. Et puis cette complicité avec mon ami d'enfance... James n'avait pas exagéré.

A notre arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard, je partis avec les premières années et eux de leur coté tout en me promettant que nous allions nous recroiser bientôt.

Après la traversé du lac et entendu les instructions du Professeur McGonagall, l'heure de la répartition avait sonné pour moi et mes nouveaux camarades.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle j'eut le temps d'apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres assister tranquillement à la cérémonie. Je le connaissais pour l'avoir déjà rencontré aux obsèques de ma grand-mère quelque mois auparavant. D'après ce que j'avais compris cette dernière avait jouée un rôle auprès de lui lors de son combat contre le mage Grindelwald.

Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix de Minerva McGonagall qui appeler mon nom. Et c'est là qu'assise sur un petit tabouret au milieu de la grande salle, le Choixpeau magique sur ma tête que l'improbable se produisit ! A peine en place et la relique criait : GRYFFONDOR !

Euh, il doit avoir une erreur là, ce n'est pas possible, une de mes aïeules avait bien été à Serpentard mais c'était il y a au moins 500 ans ! Le nom du suivant sur la liste avait déjà été annoncé et c'est abasourdi que je me dirigeais vers la table de mes nouveaux compagnons de maison en passant devant James qui malgré un air surpris me fit un clin d'œil pour me rassurer. Qu'allait dire ma mère !

A un moment, au cours du repas où j'essayais d'oublier mon trouble pour pouvoir lier connaissance avec mes nouveaux camarades je croisais le regard de notre directeur posé sur moi, il semblait troublé. Cela fini de me mettre mal à l'aise.

A la fin du festin, James m'arrêta alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre le groupe de première année qui montait à la tour des Gryffondors, il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et d'écrire le lendemain à mes parents. Il me promit également de venir en discuté avec moi au petit déjeuné. Le tout sous le regard quelque peu moqueur de Sirius qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le comportement protecteur de James. Non mais de quoi je me mêle, il ne savait même pas ce qui me troublait !

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné, James me rejoignit avec ses amis. Il commença par me dire de ne pas m'en faire, que mes parents ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur. J'essayais de lui expliquer que le problème n'était pas là. Ma nature était d'être à Serdaigle, je devais y être et pas dans une autre maison. Les trois autres ne comprenaient pas de quoi il s'agissait et semblaient indifférent à mes problèmes. Je compris mieux pourquoi à la fin de la journée, après les cours.

Alors que j'étais dans la salle commune assise à une table en train de rédiger une lettre pour mes parents. Sirius vient se poser à coté de moi et m'observa pendant un petit moment semblant réfléchir. J'avoue avoir été troublée par son regard indéchiffrable posé sur moi. Et pas que par lui, il était sacrément mignon, je peux vous l'assurer. Un physique prometteur… Après ce petit flottement il se décida à prendre la parole.

- James m'a demandait de te parler me dit-il.

- A quel propos ? J'étais surprise que mon ami m'envoie son acolyte que je ne connaissais à peine.

- A propos de la répartition. Il paraît que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup de la réaction de tes parents. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute, il faut que tu admettes que tu es différente de ce qu'ils imaginaient et eux aussi. Tu as peut-être les qualités pour aller à Serdaigle, mais le Choixpeau a également trouvé des qualités qui te permettaient d'appartenir à Gryffondor et tu devrais en être fière.

Toujours pas convaincu par ce qu'il m'expliquait, il finit par me dire, que pour lui aussi la répartition avait été une surprise, qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpandard mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était malheureux aujourd'hui dans sa maison. Il me dit également avec un manque de tact évident que je ferais bien de ne pas me prendre la tête puisque mes parents étaient visiblement des gens bien, chance qu'il n'avait pas. Touchée par cette confidence, mais vexée qu'il minimise mes soucis, je lui fis remarquer d'un ton abrupt qu'il n'était pas question de ses problèmes familiaux mais des miens.

- Là n'est pas le soucis, James a du t'expliquer que je suis sensée être une protectrice et partout il est écrit que je dois donc aller à Serdaigle. Alors il y a deux solutions, soit je n'ai pas reçu ce don, soit quelque chose a modifié la tradition parce que le destin va avoir besoin de moi. Et je me trouve un peu jeune pour porter une telle responsabilité.

- Oui tu as raison je ne vois pas en quoi une gamine comme toi pourrait servir le destin, tu n'as certainement pas reçu le don me dit-il visiblement agacé par ma réponse.

- Alors ça veut dire que la lignée des protectrices est éteinte car je suis la dernière descente des Arcadia et ça aussi c'est inquiétant dis-je cette fois-ci franchement en colère.

- Et bien moi je ne vois pas ce que cela change, une gamine en guise de protectrice ou rien… Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du sorcier désigné ! m'asséna-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Espèce de, de… Ouf je fus coupée avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche par la préfète de cinquième année qui m'apportait un message de notre directeur. Elle devait m'accompagner à son bureau dès que possible. Mon regard croisa celui de Sirius qui parut aussi surpris que moi. Il ne devait pas être dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de convoquer des élèves dans son bureau et surtout le lendemain de la rentrée !

Sans un mot de plus je suivis Mary Patterson, la préfète, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Pendant qu'elle me guidait dans les méandres de Poudlard, je me demandais ce que le directeur pouvait bien me vouloir. Arrivée devant la gargouille ma compagne me dit :

- Le mot de passe est «Sorbet à la fraise », je t'attends là. A tout de suite.

Arrivée dans le bureau, j'eus la surprise de ma vie. Mes parents étaient tranquillement assis en train de discuter avec le Professeur. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère, les larmes aux yeux. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'était pas normale.

- Je suis désolé Maman, je n'ai rien fait lui dis-je dans un sanglot.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, calme-toi, nous allons tout t'expliquer. Nous savions que tu allais t'inquiéter. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de te parler.

- Je me doutais que ce n'était pas normal, j'allais vous écrire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, est-ce que l'on doit refaire la répartition ? Le Choixpeau c'est trompé n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, nous n'allons pas refaire la répartition, si le Choixpeau vous a envoyée à Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Maxwell, c'est qu'il devait le faire dit le Directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mais cela veut dire que j'ai une mission, je suis bien trop jeune pour cela. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer me répondit mon père qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire? Pour tout dire, je commençais à paniquer.

- Calmez vous me dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je ne pense pas que vous alliez devoir intervenir tout de suite, ou tout du moins de façon consciente. Et s'il y avait une quelconque urgence votre mère pourra toujours vous aider. N'oubliez pas qu'elle aussi à les mêmes capacités que vous.

- Mais pourquoi la tradition a été modifiée, et si je n'avais pas le don ? Peut-être que je suis à Gryffondor parce que je ne suis pas une Protectrice !

- Que vous dit votre instinct, Lizzie ? Concentrez-vous sur vos sensations et expliquez-nous, me dit Dumbledore, son regard bleu planté dans mes yeux.

Un peu surprise par cette réponse, je regardais mes parents qui acquiescèrent pour m'encourager à parler.

- Et bien…

J'hésitais à leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Parce que une fois formulée cela deviendrait réel. Après un petit moment de réflexion je me lançais finalement

- Je sens que quelque chose se prépare, c'est lointain, mais ça arrive. C'est quelque chose d'inexorable et il va falloir se battre pour le contrer. Je pense qu'il va falloir s'y préparer. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pense que je vais devoir intervenir mais je aucune idée de comment. Et j'ai également la certitude que dans ces conditions je suis à ma place à Gryffondor. J'avais fini ma phrase d'une petite voix timide en baissant la tête.

Admettre que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé impliquait beaucoup de chose pour moi.

- Vous voyez que vous avez le don ! S'exclama Albus Dumbledore. Vos sensations dépassent de beaucoup la problématique de la répartition.

- Pour être franche ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer, parce que je sens que de grands événements se préparent.

- Je le sais et pour être honnête avec vous cela n'est pas fait pour me rassurer non plus. Mais je pense que vous avez le temps de vous y préparer. Ce que vous ressentez là ne sont que les prémisses de ce qui se prépare me répondit le vielle homme.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ? Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de poser cette question.

Le regard du Directeur sur moi se fit inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non. Puis il regarda mes parents qui d'un signe de tête chacun lui donnèrent l'autorisation de continuer. Malgré cet acquiescement le Professeur leur demanda tout de même :

- Votre décision est prise ? Toute la vérité ?

Et d'un même souffle mon père et ma mère répondirent « Oui ». Je commençais à me sentir mal.

- Très bien. Repris le directeur. Dans ce cas tout le monde est d'accord. Lizzie, je suis certain que vous connaissait très bien l'histoire de votre famille.

Je répondis oui d'un mouvement de tête concentré sur ce qui aller suivre et de plus en plus angoissée.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une légende concernant une protectrice guerrière qui prendrait part au combat de façon active.

- Non, je ne connais pas cette histoire, et ce n'est pas possible, dans notre tâche nous devons guider mais à aucun moment nous ne devons intervenir directement dans les événements. Le travail des protectrices est de rester en arrière, dans l'ombre.

- C'est vrai que traditionnellement les Protectrices ne prennent pas une part active dans les événements me répliqua t-il. Mais cette légende parle d'une jeune femme qui devra faire face à l'une des plus grandes menaces que notre ère est connue. Un danger si grand que pour venir à bout de sa mission elle devra prendre les armes et se battre aux cotés de ceux de son camp.

- Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que cette personne c'est moi ? Comment voulez-vous que je me batte alors que je suis incapable d'exécuter un seul sort ?

- Pour l'instant vous n'en êtes pas capable, mais vous n'êtes à Poudlard que de puis hier. Me dit-il un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Mais je pense en effet que cette jeune femme dont parle la légende c'est vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez déjà développé vos dons de façon extraordinaire et vous avez acquis une maturité rarement égalée pour quelqu'un de votre age. De plus je peux vous dire que je sens en vous une aura magique très puissante. Et tout cela sans compter sur le fait que votre maison et Gryffondor.

Maman m'avait déjà dit qu'elle n'avait pas développé ses dons aussi rapidement que moi. Mais de là à devenir la super Protectrice de tous les temps…. Dumbledore ne repris pas la parole tout de suite. Il me laissait un moment pour assimiler la nouvelle.

Au bout d'une bonne minute je finis par lui demander :

- Et qui vais-je devoir aider ? Après tout, c'est cette personne qui a le plus de problèmes.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez le découvrir vous-même me répondit-il.

- Donc si je comprends bien des événements dramatiques vont se produirent mais on ne sait pas quand, ni où et je vais devoir intervenir auprès de quelqu'un dont nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de son identité ? Résumais-je.

- C'est bien ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? J'étais franchement dubitative.

- Rien me retorqua-t-il. Si je vous raconte tout cela, c'est parce qu'il est primordial que vous suiviez votre instinct, qu vous construisiez un réseau de connaissance, de relation autour de vous qui vous permettrons d'intervenir le moment voulut. Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure les événements à venir sont encore lointains. Mais votre répartition, plus que surprenante, me fait dire que la victoire doit se construire à partir de maintenant. Tout ce que vous allez apprendre, comprendre vous donnera la possibilité de prendre les meilleures décisions le moment venu.

Perplexe, je me retournais vers ma mère qui me pris la main et m'expliqua :

- Chérie, tu dois juste vivre ta vie d'élève normalement mais toujours en restant à l'écoute de ton instinct. Pour ce qui est des événements à venir, ils arriveront bien assez tôt à mon avis et les décisions à prendre se feront en temps et en heure me résuma ma mère.

- Toi aussi tu les sens ces changements ?

- Oui mais certainement moins clairement que toi. Par contre je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de la tache qui t'attend. Me dit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

Ces quelques mots de ma mère me redonnèrent un peu le sourire. Oui j'allais y arriver ! L'inconscience de la jeunesse sans doute !

Le directeur repris cependant la parole :

- Je veux que tu gardes toujours à l'esprit, Lizzie, qu'au moindre problème, au moindre doute, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. Ne te fait pas trop de soucis pour l'instant, suit simplement ton instinct et tout se passera pour le mieux.

D'un signe de tête, je lui signifiais que j'avais compris.

- Bien je crois que la journée a été longue pour tout le monde, il serai temps pour toi de retourner dans ta maison me dit mon père.

J'embrassais mes parents, leur promis de leur écrire régulièrement, de forcer James à faire de même avec ses parents, saluait le Professeur Dumbledore et je pris congé.

A mon arrivée dans la salle commune, j'étais un peu plus calme que précédemment et bien décidé à me montrer à la hauteur de ma tâche.

Je fus tout de suite accaparer par un James inquiet et curieux de ce que me voulait le Directeur. Après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire, je me rendis compte que d'une part cela me faisait un bien fou d'en parler. Et d'autre part que ses trois camarades se tenaient en retrait mais nous observaient discrètement du coin de l'oeil à l'autre bout de la salle.

Après lui avoir fait promettre de gardait toute cette histoire pour lui et consentis, à contre cœur, à ce qu'il en dise un peu plus à Sirius, je partis dîner avec mes compagnes de dortoir.

C'est ainsi que ma vie à Poudlard commença.

* * *

Voilà la fin du Prologue. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue, je m'arrête? Un petit avis svp... 


	2. La première année

Note 1 : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Note 2 : Ce chapitre arrive rapidement mais la suite sera un peu plus longue à venir

Note 3 : Merci à Lilli-Puce

**

* * *

**

**Tenir ses promesses**

**La première année**

Le seul événement notable de cette première année fut ma rencontre avec mes amis Lilian Lillentrope et Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene occupait le lit voisin du mien dans notre dortoir. Nous avions très rapidement sympathisée. C'était une jeune et jolie sorcière talentueuse d'origine moldu qui avait un don certain pour la métamorphose.

Nous avions fait la rencontre de Lilian, surnommé très rapidement par nos soins Liloo, en cours de potions. C'était un jeune garçon plein de vie, naît aux Etats-Unis. Son père avait tenu à ce qu'il fasse ses études à Poudlard, tout comme lui. Sa famille avait donc quitté la terre natale de sa mère pour s'installer à Londres quelques mois plutôt.

Très rapidement nous avons constitué un trio inséparable, jamais l'un sans les autres. Nous n'avions certainement pas le potentiel du groupe de James mais l'amitié était bien là.

En parlant du quatuor, mes relations avec eux évoluèrent un peu. Je discutais régulièrement avec mon ami d'enfance de notre vie à Poudlard. Mais je sentais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Très en vu dans le microcosme poudlardien, ils leur arrivaient très souvent de s'isoler pour discuter entre eux ou potasser des bouquins dans leur coin. Je trouvais ça bizarre.

De plus après plusieurs mois d'observation, j'avais remarqué que Remus était souvent malade. Lorsque je m'en inquiétais auprès de James, ce dernier détournait la conversation ou niait tout simplement. C'est comme ça qu'au mois de février de cette année là, j'avais acquis la certitude que leur étrange comportement avait un rapport avec un secret que cachait Remus.

Après avoir longuement réfléchis, je m'étais décidée à intervenir. En effet, j'avais confiance en James et si ce dernier ne voulait pas dévoiler quelque chose, c'est que cela devait rester confidentiel.

Mais si je m'étais aperçu de leurs cachotteries, d'autres pouvaient le faire également. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'ils commençaient à s'attirer pas mal de jalousies au sein du Collège. James avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quiddich et y réussissait très bien. Leurs blagues perpétuelles faisaient souvent rire mais également de nombreuses victimes. Je ne parle même pas de leurs résultats scolaires excellents et de leur comportement plus que charmeur avec les jeunes filles.

En bref j'étais décidée à leur faire comprendre qu'un peu de discrétion dans cette affaire ne ferait pas de mal.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier je ne sais quoi dans de gros grimoires, je laissais Liloo et Marlene à la table où nous nous étions installés pour discuter et me dirigeais vers eux.

Arrivée à leur portée, je vis Remus s'escrimer sur un devoir de sortilège, et Peter rêvasser devant son gros livre mais les deux autres étaient très concentrés dans leur lecture.

Je décidais d'y aller franchement, penchée sur leur table et dans un murmure je leur dis :

- Dites les gars, Sirius et James sursautèrent et d'un même mouvement refermèrent rapidement les bouquins qu'ils étaient entrain de consulter. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. J'avais vu juste.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? m'interrogea Sirius un brin agressif.

- Et bien j'aimerais simplement vous faire remarquer que ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent de faire vos recherches sous le regard de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire me demanda Remus avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Les yeux de James me fixèrent, inquisiteurs.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si je me suis aperçu que vous cachez quelque chose, je ne suis peut-être pas la seule.

Sirius réagit au quart de tour :

- On ne cache rien, on est simplement entrain de faire nos devoirs et tu nous déranges.

- Evidement, vos devoirs, la veille des vacances. Vous êtes bien les seuls à travailler ce soir.

Les yeux de James firent le tour de la salle pour voir tous les groupes en train de bavarder. Lui, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Merci me dit sincèrement Remus.

- Pas de problèmes. Et avant que les autres n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je leur souhaitais une bonne soirée et je repartis vers mes amis sans autre forme de procès.

Le lendemain, James m'aborda alors que je sortais de la Grande salle, après le déjeuner, en compagnie de Marlene et Liloo.

- Lizzie, est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? Seul à seul…

- Je vous rejoins dans un moment dis-je en m'adressant aux deux autres.

Puis me retournant vers James, je l'interrogeais du regard. Il me fit signe de le suivre jusque dans une salle de classe vide. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il attaqua tout de suite :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Remus ?

Même si je m'attendais à cette question, j'étais surprise du ton employé et de la manière de faire. James avait toujours était gentil et prévenant à mon égard. Alors je décidais de contre attaquer. J'avais agis pour leur rendre service, sûrement pas pour me faire agresser de la sorte.

- Je vais bien et toi ? Tu passe une bonne semaine ? Oh et surtout pas la peine de me remercier pour le petit service rendu à propos de ce que vous cachez tes potes et toi !

- Arrête c'est important, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et les trois autres firent leur entrée. C'était quoi cette histoire, un piège ?

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, la prochaine fois que vous courrez à la catastrophe, je vous laisse vous ramasser comme des grands. Le sujet est clos. Et contente d'avoir pus parler avec toi James. Et je me dirigeais d'un pas résolut vers la sortie.

C'était sans compter sur Black qui me barrait le passage, il prit tout de suite la parole, droit au but comme toujours :

- Ecoute, il faut absolument que l'on sache ce que tu sais !

- Mais oui bien sur, c'est demandé si gentiment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais la forte tête en ne vous répondant pas !

Pour être honnête je commençais à me méfier un peu. C'est Remus qui désamorça la situation en me disant d'une voix douce :

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, excuse-nous, mais c'est vraiment important…

Son ton, son regard implorant eurent raison de ma mauvaise humeur. Lorsque je pris la parole, je ne m'adressais qu'à lui seul :

- Je ne sais rien. J'ai simplement remarqué que tu cache quelque chose et que les autres font tout leur possible pour t'y aider en trafiquant je ne sais quoi. J'ai juste observé et je ne vous ai pas trouvé très discret alors j'ai préféré vous prévenir.

- Et c'est tout ? tu ne vas rien faire d'autre, tu ne vas pas chercher à savoir ce que l'on fait ? Me demanda Sirius sur un ton peu avenant.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage, ce ne sont pas affaires. En plus, j'ai confiance en James et je suis convaincu qu'il ne fait rien de mal.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi tu nous observais ?

- Pour tout te dire, c'est le silence de la salle commune qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Lorsque vous ne préparez rien on n'entend que vous, on ne vois que vous.

James, Sirius et Peter affichèrent un sourire satisfait. Remus eu la décence d'avoir l'air gêné. Mais il enchaîna tout de suite :

- Et pour mon secret ? Comment tu as deviné ?

- Au départ c'est de l'empathie. A l'instant où je t'ai rencontré j'ai su. J'y peut rien c'est comme ça. Après j'ai remarqué que tu es souvent malade… Et puis quand j'ai demandé à James ce que tu avais… enfin bref il faut que je vous dise un secret :

- James est un très mauvais menteur.

Ce dernier baissa la tête l'air ennuyé, Remus eu un petit sourire et Sirius et Peter éclatèrent franchement de rire.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu cache, et crois moi quand je te dis que je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas, je serais là.

- Tu sembles avoir confiance en moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine, pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai confiance en James et James te fait confiance alors je me fie à son jugement. En plus mon instinct me dit qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est tout.

James me fixa un instant est me demanda :

- Est-ce que ces impressions là ont un rapport avec tes problèmes de début d'année ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. En fait c'est très vague. Il doit y avoir un lien mais pour l'instant je suis incapable de savoir lequel.

- Remus n'est pas le sorcier désigné, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il l'air réellement inquiet pour son ami.

Je sentis Sirius, le seul avec James à être au courant de cette histoire, se tendre en attendant ma réponse.

- Non je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas encore avoir rencontré l'heureux élu. Ils parurent soulagés. Je me demande aujourd'hui quelle réaction ils auraient eu si j'avais su l'identité de la personne à protéger…

Peter allait ouvrir la bouche pour me demander de quoi nous étions en train de parler mais je le coupé tout de suite.

- Désolée mais je n'en dirais pas plus chacun ses secrets. Cette réplique fit rire les autres. Finalement j'avais réussit à désamorcer la situation. J'étais plutôt contente de moi.

Bon je vais vous laisser, et surtout n'oubliez pas : faites vous discret !

- Ouais, ça je sens que ça va pas être facile, commenta Peter.

- Aller, avec la cape d'invisibilité de James, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Quoi ? Elle est au courant, s'écria Sirius en regardant mon ami d'enfance.

- Oui je suis au courant, puisque j'étais là quand ses parents lui ont offert pour son onzième anniversaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer celui-là.

Bon j'avoue, j'étais jalouse. Sa complicité, son entente avec James éloignait ce dernier de moi. Les autres, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais avec Sirius, il y avait quelque chose de différent. On avait l'impression que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout les deux, ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre.

La discussion fut interrompue par Liloo, qui me cherchait Ca faisait un moment que j'étais partis et lui et Marlene commençait à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Les jours suivant virent une nette amélioration dans mes rapports avec les quatre amis. En effet, James avait dû se rendre compte qu'il m'avait délaissé. Il essayait donc de passer un peu plus de temps avec moi. Ca me fit vraiment plaisir de voir que je comptais encore pour lui. 

Remus se rapprocha de moi également. Il avait du décider que j'étais digne de confiance et c'est tout naturellement que nous avons commencé à sympathiser, nous découvrant des centres d'intérêts commun.

Peter lui, suivait le mouvement des deux autres et participait souvent à nos conversations. Il n'était pas aussi intéressant que Remus mais il pouvait être très drôle.

Seul Sirius restait un peu distant avec moi. Mais lorsque les autres venaient discuter, il se joignait au groupe. J'avais le sentiment qu'une sorte d'armistice avait été signée entre nous pour une guerre qui n'avait officiellement jamais commençait.

Des années plus tard, il m'apprit qu'en réalité, il avait été jaloux de moi, tout comme je l'étais de lui à cette époque, de mes relations avec James. Nous n'étions que des enfants finalement.

Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'à partir de ce moment, il n'était pas rare de voir, le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le quatuor de deuxième année avec le trio des premières année en train de discuter.

* * *

C'est également à cette époque que je pris réellement conscience d'un mal qui rongeait la communauté sorcière : la xénophobie. 

J'avais bien évidement déjà entendu parler de l'idéologie « Toujours pur » de certaines familles sorcières. Mais il faut bien l'avouer, c'est un problème qui jusque là ne m'avais jamais concerné directement.

Ma famille avait toujours montré un intérêt certain pour le monde moldu, et avec les Potters nous faisions d'ailleurs régulièrement des expéditions de leur coté pour profiter d'invention tel que le cinéma, les musés…

Ce n'est qu'avec mon entrée à Pourdlard que j'ai réalisé combien ce mode de pensée était rare dans notre société. En fait, c'est en devenant amie avec Marlene que je compris. Lors des premières semaines de cette année là, j'avais remarqué qu'elle évitait systématiquement de passer devant certains Serpentards dans les couloirs ou le parc.

Après l'avoir questionnée, elle m'expliqua qu'elle en avait assez de se faire insulter de « sang de bourbe » à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait. J'étais choquée ! Marlene était une fille extra, intelligente, et toujours le mot pour rire. En plus elle était vraiment brillante et bien meilleure en cours que certains sorciers pur souche.

Quelque temps plus tard, un peu plus au fait du problème, j'appris qu'un sorcier, dont je n'avais pas retenue le nom, commençait à faire parler de lui : il prônait la suprématie des sang pur. Cette nouvelle ne me rassura pas.

Mais je ne pris toute la mesure du problème que des mois plus tard, à la fin de cette année scolaire.

* * *

Nous avions prévus Liloo, Marlene et moi de réviser nos examens de fin d'année dans le parc ce jour-là. Le temps était ensoleillé et après des semaines de labeur, enfermé nous voulions prendre l'air. 

Arrivée devant l'entrée du château, Marlene s'aperçut qu'elle avait oubliée son livre de botanique dans la tour.

- Vous m'attendez ici, j'en ai pour une cinq minutes et après on se trouve un coin tranquille pour travailler ? Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie en courant.

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle n'était toujours pas retour. Vaguement inquiet qu'elle se soit faite prendre en train de courir dans les couloirs par Picott, le concierge, Liloo me proposa d'aller la chercher.

Sur le chemin de la salle commune nous avons croisé James et Sirius qui descendaient tranquillement tout en bavardant.

- Salut Lizzie ça va ? me lança James

- Ca va. Dites vous n'auriez pas croisé Marlene par hasard ? Elle devait récupérer un livre dans notre dortoir mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

- Non et elle n'est pas dans la tour, on en vient. Une vague d'inquiétude me submergea. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Liloo remarqua mon trouble et tenta de me rassurer :

- Ne te fais pas de souci, elle a encore du rencontrer une connaissance et elle est en train de bavarder avec dans un coin.

C'est vrai que Marlene était très sociable et se liait très facilement avec tout le monde. Mais c'était autre chose. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand on entendit des éclats de voix étouffés dans un couloir adjacent.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que James et Sirius se précipitaient déjà dans la direction des bruits, baguette à la main, et Liloo à leur suite.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais du bruit, toujours à la traîne, je distinguais mieux certaines paroles, injures plus tôt « sang de bourbe », « cafard » et je reconnu la voix de mon amie. J'accélérais le pas.

A mon arrivée sur place, la première chose que je vis, c'est quatre filles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes au fond du couloir. Je crus reconnaître la chevelure blonde fadasse de Narcissa Black, une sixième année et accessoirement cousine de Sirius. Puis je remarquais Marlene recroquevillée dans un coin, en larmes. Les trois garçons étaient déjà à ses cotés. James et Liloo l'aidèrent à se relever. C'est à ce moment que je finis par reprendre mes esprits :

- Venez, il faut l'emmenais à l'infirmerie.

Le parcours se fit en silence. Mais à quelques pas de notre destination, Marlene prit la parole :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien, je peux retourner à la tour.

- Il faut que tu vois quelqu'un lui dit doucement Liloo, tu as des bleus et des coupures partout. C'est vrai, elle était en mauvais état. Aussi j'insistais à mon tour :

- Et puis les professeurs vont vouloir te parler pour savoir ce qui c'est passé et punir les responsables.

- Pas question, je ne dirais rien. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Lâchez-moi maintenant et laissez moi. J'étais sidérée devant sa réaction. Elle ne voulait pas que les coupables soient punis ?

- Mais Marlene… Laisse là me coupa Sirius. Puis en s'adressant à elle d'un ton plus posé :

- Ecoute, on dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'on t'a trouvé comme ça et toi que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé. Elle ne pose jamais beaucoup de question de toute façon. Mais il faut que tu soignes et que tu te reposes. C'est d'accord ?

Après un moment de réflexion, elle finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Tout en continuant notre chemin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en biais. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Moi qui d'habitude étais capable de décoder le moindre sentiment humain, là je bloquais.

Arrivé à destination, l'infirmière prit en charge notre amie. Elle préféra la garder pour la nuit et c'est sans elle que nous sommes reparti dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'étais épuisée.

Oubliée la belle journée de printemps dont nous voulions profiter !

Mais contre toute attente, ce soir là fut le soir de ma première véritable discussion avec Sirius.

* * *

L'appétit m'ayant fait défaut ce soir là, j'étais remontée bien avant les autres dans la salle commune, non sans avoir fait un crochet par l'infirmerie avant, pour voir que Marlene dormait. J'aurais bien aimé parler avec Remus également, qui était alité lui aussi depuis le matin, mais Mme Pomefresh refusa purement et simplement et sans plus d'explication. Je trouvais cette histoire de plus en plus étrange. Mais j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête pour m'en préoccuper à ce moment là. 

Je me retrouvais donc assise dans mon fauteuil préféré face à la cheminée à méditer sur les vicissitudes de la journée.

Plusieurs choses me perturbaient. Comment pouvait-on déverser autant de haine sur quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas la réaction de Marlene face à cette attaque. En plus j'avais bien remarquée que les autres n'avaient pas parut plus étonnés que ça des événements. Je ne dis pas qu'ils y étaient restés insensibles mais c'était comme si ils s'y attendaient.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Sirius qui s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du mien. Tourné vers moi, il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas facile, hein ? finit-il par demander.

- Non, en effet, si j'arrivais au moins à comprendre pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi elles ont fait ça ? Pourquoi Marlene n'a rien voulut dire ?

- Entre autre chose oui. Si tu as des réponses je suis preneuse.

- Et bien, si elles ont fait ça, c'est parce qu'elles ont été élevé dans la haine de ceux qui sont différents. Dans le rejet de tout ce qui n'appartient pas à leur monde.

- J'ai reconnu ta cousine Narcissa tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, moi aussi je l'ai vu me dit-il simplement.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne hais pas Marlene toi ? Tu as été élevé dans cette haine aussi ? C'est ta famille. Avec un petit sourire taquin il me dit :

- Tu as le don de dire les choses qui fâche toi. Entamer une relation cordiale avec moi en me rappelant que je fais partis de la famille Black n'est pas très malin. Il était drôle finalement. Il repris tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai compris que je ne suis pas supérieur aux autres à cause de ma famille. Cette idée me donne envie de vomir. Surtout qu'en réalité ce n'est qu'une excuse. Ils ont peur en fait, peur de ce qui est différent d'eux, peur de perdre leurs privilèges au profit de sorciers bien plus doués qu'eux. Ce sont des lâches c'est tout. Il suffit de voir ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi, quatre sixième année contre une première année ; et encore dès que nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre eux ? Pour les empêcher de nuire ?

- Je crois que Dumbledore dirait qu'il faut les éduquer, leur apprendre. Moi je crois que pour certains c'est trop tard. Regarde ma cousine, elle a grandit dans une famille qui prônait ces idées, elle est à Serpantard avec des gens qui ont les mêmes opinions. Tu sais je me souviens d'elle quand nous étions enfant, elle n'était pas méchante loin de là. Mais depuis, elle c'est fait bouffer par son environnement.

- Et attends ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est elle qui était là-bas aux dernières nouvelles. Je voulais bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été aidée mais ça ne justifiait pas ses actes.

- Non je ne vais pas l'excuser, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'elle a fait un choix. Tout comme moi j'ai dû en faire un. Le truc, c'est que moi, j'ai pu être entouré de James, Remus et Peter et à Gryffondor. Et vu d'ici c'est plus simple de changer de camp.

Je comprenais mieux la situation mais également son attachement à ses trois compères.

- Je crois avoir saisi. Mais la situation n'évoluera pas si on continu à ne rien dire. Si on laisse faire en toute impunité comme cet après-midi.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas à nous de faire le choix de les dénoncer ou non. Toi tu n'en payeras pas le prix. C'est à Marlene de prendre cette décision. A nous de la convaincre et de la soutenir après.

J'étais contente, il était du même avis que moi, il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont capables de continuer à l'attaquer ? Je n'étais pas très rassurée à cette idée.

- En fait j'en suis certain. Tu sais avant, ces idiots n'en avaient qu'après les sorciers d'origine moldu mais maintenant, depuis que ce type, Voldemort, fait parler de lui ce sont les sang-mêlés qui sont aussi attaqués. Et récemment ma cousine Bella m'a qualifié de traître à mon sang. Ils se sentent de plus en plus fort et ils sont de plus en plus extrêmes dans leur propos.

Je lui lançais un regard horrifié, mais sur quelle planète j'avais passé ces dernières années ? Je ne savais pas la situation aussi grave. J'étais devenu livide, je venais de comprendre quelque chose. Sirius s'en aperçu et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je pris le parti de lui faire confiance :

- James t'a expliqué pour ma mission n'est-ce pas ? Il acquiesça. Et bien j'ai comme l'impression que cette situation n'est pas prête de s'arranger. Il me regarda un instant, interdit. Je poursuivis :

- Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'une partie du puzzle vient de se révéler. J'étais pensive. Je sentis qu'il allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa pour finalement me conseiller :

- Tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais aller te reposer parce que demain tu as encore des révisions. Il avait raison, j'étais éreintée. Une nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien. Je me levais en le remerciant puis avec un sourire :

- Finalement c'était sympa de discuter avec toi. Il éclata de rire et rajouta :

- J'espère juste que la prochaine fois le sujet sera un peu plus léger. Je ris aussi. J'allais monter dans ma chambre quand je me ravisais :

- Dis Sirius, je peux te poser encore une question ? Mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Vas-y, on verra.

- Tout à l'heure je suis allée voir Marlene à l'infirmerie et comme elle dormait j'ai voulut dire bonjour à Remus mais Mme Pomfresh n'a pas voulut. Est-ce que je dois me faire du souci pour lui ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Demain il ira mieux dit-il souriant.

- Ok merci, et bonne nuit. Finalement, je pourrais peut être m'entendre avec lui…

Et c'est en pensant à une multitude de choses que je m'endormis ce soir là.

Le lendemain, Marlene sortis de l'infirmerie. Ses premiers mots furent « Ne me reparlez plus de ce qui c'est passé. Je dois me concentrer sur mes examens ».

Avec Liloo, nous avions décidé de ne pas insister, on gardait simplement un oeil sur elle. De toute façon, suite à ma discussion avec Sirius, j'avais bien compris qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions pour incriminer les coupables.

Remus aussi revient, il paraissait fatigué mais il avait le moral. Ca me rassura.

Mis à part les examens, le seul évènement notable de cette fin d'année fut une attaque sur quatre filles de sixième année de Serpentard, dont Narcissa Black. Elles avaient subit en même temps un sortilège de Dentesaugmento au détour d'un couloir. Alors que je les regardais courir ver l'infirmerie pendant que leurs dents prenaient une taille démesurée, je vis James et Sirius me faire un clin d'œil le sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina ma première année à Poudlard.

* * *

Chapitre fini. Si quelqu'un veux laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et même beaucoup.

Et si il y a un ou une volontaire pour me servir de beta ç me ferais encore plus plaisir.


	3. Nouvelles amitiés 1ère Partie

Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Tenir ses promesses**

**Nouvelles amitiés – Première partie**

Les vacances d'été qui suivirent ma première année furent l'une des meilleures périodes de ma vie. Mes parents avaient en effet accepté que je passe une quinzaine de jours chez Marlene. Et cette dernière était invitée chez moi également. Bien que n'étant pas très enthousiaste à me voir repartir si vite, loin d'eux, après de long mois passé à Poudlard, Maman et Papa avaient pensé que c'était une chance pour moi de pouvoir découvrir la façon de vivre des Moldus. J'avais aussi réussit à faire inviter Liloo en même tant que mon amie et tous cela était très prometteur.

J'avais passé les deux premières semaines chez moi, voyant presque quotidiennement les Potters comme toujours. La veille de mon départ chez Marlene, James se montra un peu jaloux de mon expédition, mais était très heureux pour moi. Il risquait de s'ennuyait sans moi.

- Tu pourrais peut-être inviter un copain.

J'étais ravie qu'il admette que j'allais lui manquer.

- Mouais, je vais voir. De toute façon Sirius doit venir en août pour la fin des vacances au même moment que Liloo et Marlene. Peter est partis avec ses parents dans de la famille jusqu'à la rentrée et Remus, je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je voie avec lui.

- Il pourrait venir en même temps que les autres, ça serait bien ?

- Euh non ! Juste avant la rentrée ce n'est pas possible.

Toujours à l'affût de ce qui pouvait concerner le secret de Remus, je sentis clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière sa réplique qui avait été un peu trop empressée.

- Pourquoi, il sera en vacances ?

- Oui c'est ça en vacances… Juste avant la rentrée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus du mal à le croire.

Mes quinze jours chez Marlene furent absolument inoubliables. Je faisais bien attention de ne pas me faire remarquer en public mais je découvrais une multitude de choses. J'étais devenu une fan de la culture, la technologie moldu. Même les excursions que nous faisions avec ma famille et les Potters n'avaient pas réussit à me faire découvrir leur monde de cette façon.

A mon retour à la maison, j'étais absolument enchantée. Je passais mon temps à rabattre les oreilles de James de toutes mes découvertes.

Le mois d'août arriva très rapidement. Et à la fin de la première semaine, c'est Sirius qui débarqua chez les Potters. James m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de venir chez lui plus tôt que prévu. Il m'avait fait comprendre à demi-mot que la vie de famille était loin d'être idyllique pour Sirius. Et donc ce dernier avait fait tout son possible pour venir rapidement dans la famille de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il semblait fatigué et soulagé d'être là. Mme Potter et ma mère, lorsqu'il était chez nous, était au petit soin pour lui. Elles devaient être au courant de plus de choses que moi de ce qui se passait dans sa famille.

J'eus l'occasion cette année là de comprendre un peu plus l'ambiance qui régné au sein de la famille Black et à ce moment je saisis mieux pourquoi il se sentait si bien chez James.

Dans tous les cas, au bout d'une semaine il allait mieux et semblait heureux d'être dorloté de la sorte. Avec moi, il était, depuis notre conversation au collège, toujours d'humeur égale et sympathique.

Remus vint compléter le groupe peu avant l'arrivée de mes deux amis. Toujours aussi doux et calme. Notre entente était toujours parfaite.

- Alors tu ne restes pas avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Je lui avais demandé ça l'air de rien alors que nous étions en train de nous reposer au bord d'un lac.

- Non je ne peux pas. Il fut coupé par James :

- Oh dis donc tu pourrais être plus content de partir quelques jours avec tes parents en vacances. En prononçant ces paroles, il lui lança un regard appuyé.

Piégée, James était intervenu à temps.

- Tu vas où déjà ? En Irlande ?

C'est ça, rajoute-en. Même si j'avais promis de ne pas m'occuper du secret de Remus, maintenant je devenais trop curieuse.

Le temps passa tranquillement jusqu'à la rentrée, entre sorties sur le chemin de traverse, match de Quidditch et baignade. Ce fut un été insouciant. Ce ne fut certes pas le dernier mais déjà à cette époque le compte à rebours était lancé. Si aujourd'hui j'en garde un si bon souvenir, c'est qu'aucun regret n'y ait associé. Nous avions profité un maximum de ce qui nous était offert sans nous poser plus de question.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite, et c'est tous ensemble que nous avions voyagé jusqu'à Poudlard.

La première surprise de ma deuxième année se produisit pendant la répartition. McGonagall avait déjà appelé au moins une dizaine de nom, lorsqu'elle prononça :

- Black Regulus.

Assez surprise, je me retournais vers Sirius, comme bon nombre de mes camarades de la table des Gryffondors. Il était assis à coté de moi, et face à mon regard interrogateur me dit d'une voix morne :

- C'est mon frère. Mais il va aller à Serpentard.

Je crus deviner de la déception dans ses paroles.

- SERPENTARD cria le Choixpeau. Et Regulus se dirigea fièrement vers sa nouvelle maison. Lorsqu'il passa devant Sirius, il lui adressa un regard rempli de fierté.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ?

J'étais trop curieuse, je sais. Mais je sentais bien que quelque chose clochait.

- Mouais, enfin plus pour longtemps.

- Comment ça ? Parce qu'il est à Serpentard ? Certain frère et sœur son séparé dans leur maison, mais ça ne les empêche pas de se voir. Je voulais le rassurer, il ne semblait pas très bien.

- C'est un Black, Lizzie, il a été élevé avec les idées « Toujours pure » de ma famille. Et maintenant, il est à Serpentard. Ca ne va pas s'arranger.

- Mais toi tu peux essayer de l'influencer. J'essayais de lui remonter le moral sous le regard de James qui semblait aussi ennuyé que moi de le voir comme ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, depuis que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, ma mère lui répète tous les jours que je suis un raté. Alors il ne m'écoutera pas. Crois-moi je connais bien mon frère, on a était très proche enfant, il n'a pas le caractère pour ça.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose, mais il me coupa la parole.

- Ecoute, on pourrait parler d'autre chose là.

J'acquiesçais, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fataliste ! Malheureusement il n'avait pas tord.

A la fin du festin, James me glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe.

Assez rapidement après la rentrée, je pus constater que l'attitude de certain face à ceux qui étaient originaire de famille moldu ne s'améliorait pas. Je trouvais même qu'ils se cachaient de moins en moins pour les insulter ou leur jeter des sorts. Dès que Marlene se retrouvait seule, j'avais peur pour elle. Surtout qu'elle refusait toujours de parler de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente.

Je pus constater également que la magie noire avait son apparition à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été enseignée au collège mais très souvent, les attaques lancées par les Serpentards étaient faites avec des sorts issus de celle-ci. C'était encore plus effrayant. Cela voulait dire que des adultes apprenaient à leurs enfants ce genre de pratiques.

Lors d'une conversation, j'expliquais ce que j'avais vu à James. Nous avions tous les deux était élevé dans la haine de cette magie. Il en parla à Sirius qui confirma que même s'il ne les utilisait pas, ses parents lui en avaient enseigné. J'étais choquée. Mais que pouvions-nous y faire ? Rien.

Malgré tout, c'est dans cette ambiance que je fis la connaissance d'un Serpentard qui était dans la même année que James. Severus Rogue. Je l'avais déjà remarqué l'année précédente, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. En effet, une animosité sans limite c'était développé entre lui et James et par conséquent, Sirius. Il n'était pas rare qu'au détour d'un couloir que l'un jette à l'autre un sort ou une insulte à la figure de l'autre. Ce manège durait depuis le jour de leur première rencontre et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêtaient.

Ce jour là, j'arrivais seule à la bibliothèque, les autres étant allés voir un entraînement de Quidditch. J'avais pris du retard dans mes devoirs et je me devais de travailler un peu. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que moi. La bibliothèque était pleine, toutes les tables étaient prises. J'avais bien repéré une place de libre, mais… tant pis j'y allais, poussé par je ne sais quoi, mon intuition, mon instinct, ou mon inconscience, c'est au choix.

- Salut, il n'y a plus de place, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici ? J'avais déjà déposé mes affaires et tiré la chaise. Severus me regarda d'un œil torve et retourna à son parchemin. Bon tant pis pour l'accueil de bienvenu. Je déballais mes affaires et commençais à travailler sur un devoir de potions particulièrement ardu.

- Dit ça ne te, si je te pose une question, je sais que tu te débrouille plutôt bien en potion et là c'est pas facile pour moi.

Il me regarda d'un air incrédule. Je pense que si je lui avais dit que Salazar Serpentard s'était réfugié chez les moldus sur la fin de sa vie, il n'aurait pas eu un autre air.

- Alors tu veux bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais doué en les potions.

J'aurais juré le voir rougir.

- Tu n'es pas copine avec Potter ? Il cracha son nom plus qu'il ne le prononça.

- Si, on se connaît depuis des années. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Il ne va pas être content. Tu es en train de pactisé avec l'ennemi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation pour faire quoi que se soit. Il n'a pas son mot à dire. Ma réplique le fit sourire. Si tentait que Severus Rogue puisse sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à t'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, la satisfaction d'avoir aidé quelqu'un.

Il eut une moue de dégoût. D'accord il fallait trouver un autre angle d'attaque.

- Ou alors celle de faire enrager James… Ce n'était pas très fin comme technique mais à mon grand étonnement cela marcha.

- Ok ! Explique-moi où est ton problème me dit-il en prenant mon devoir d'un air décidé.

C'était trop facile !

Ce qui le fut moins c'est la crise que me firent James et Sirius et dans une moindre mesure, Peter, lorsqu'ils apprirent que je m'étais trouvé un professeur particulier en potion. Même si Remus ne dit rien et tenta de les calmer, ils ne m'adressèrent pas la parole, ni même un regard pendant trois semaines. Lorsque la situation se débloqua, ils ne me reparlèrent plus de l'incident. Même lorsque Severus faisait exprès de venir me parler lorsqu'ils étaient dans le coin, juste pour les narguer.

- Alors ils le prennent comment tes copains ? Finit-il par me demander un jour à la bibliothèque.

- Qui prend comment quoi ? Je voyais où il voulait en venir, mais il n'était pas question que je rentre dans leurs jeux. J'appréciais beaucoup les coups de mains que me donnait Rogue et il était hors de question que je me fâche avec les autres. Je n'eus pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait saisit le message. Ce qui a toujours était bien avec lui, c'est qu'il maîtrise très bien l'art de la subtilité, un peu trop parfois même.

Mais à part ça, sa compagnie était plutôt agréable. Ce n'était pas un gai luron, loin de là, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu rire franchement de quoique se soit, mais il pouvait se montrer aimable…parfois. Et puis, il faut le dire, il était brillant.

Son véritable défaut était, et est toujours, son réalisme à toute épreuve, sans condition, sans aucune concession. Peu importe si ça blesse la personne en face, il vous dira toujours la vérité crue, tel qu'il l'a voit.

Il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu une discussion avec lui à propos de mes amis disparut, alors qu'il était encore en train de les dénigrer à sa façon, je lui demandais :

- Pourquoi pense-tu que tu es meilleur qu'ils ne l'étaient ? Pourquoi te sens-tu encore supérieur à eux ? Tu es brillant c'est vrai, mais eux aussi l'étaient et dans certains domaines plus que toi ?

Un peu de provocation et de franchise n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Non ?

- Je suis vivant. Pas eux. J'ai survécu, eux sont morts, alors j'ai gagné parce que j'ai réussit là où ils ont échoué.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Il n'a pas complètement tort… Pas complètement…

Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que cette année là je débutais avec lui une relation, que je ne qualifierais pas d'amical mais une relation tout de même.

Mais ce ne fut pas ma seule rencontre cette année là. J'allais faire un véritable rencontre qui influencerait une grande partie de ma vie. J'allais faire la connaissance de ma sœur de cœur, Lily Evans…


	4. Nouvelles amitiés 2nd Partie

Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Un grand merci à clr12, amel, sarah, les grumelles-zazou et tout particulièrement à Uruviele pour ses corrections et conseils.

**Tenir ses promesses**

_« Mais ce ne fut pas ma seule rencontre cette année là. J'allais faire une véritable rencontre qui influencerait une grande partie de ma vie. J'allais faire la connaissance de ma sœur de cœur, Lily Evans… »_

**Nouvelles amitiés – Deuxième partie**

Comme je le disais, je fis la connaissance de Lily au cours de ma deuxième année. Elle, pour sa part, était dans la même année que James et les autres. Avant cela, je l'avais bien entendu déjà vue mais nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de réellement parler ensemble.

Tout commença au cours d'une réunion du club de Slug à laquelle j'avais été conviée. En fait j'y étais invitée continuellement depuis le début de l'année scolaire, à l'exception de la première. Je devais ce privilège ou cette déconvenue, c'est au choix, à Sirius. En effet, James et lui faisaient partie de la liste des convives réguliers depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Leur tactique pour éviter d'y assister étaient diverses : entraînement de Quidditch, séjour à l'infirmerie ou heures de retenues. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine, que ce satané club a été un facteur déterminant dans le nombre de bêtises qu'ils ont pu commettre au cours de leur scolarité. Enfin tout ça pour dire que le premier jour de cours de l'année, une invitation tomba pour l'heure suivante et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévoir une parade. Ils étaient en train de bouder dans leur coin et Sirius était comme qui dirait de méchante humeur.

- Alors les gars, on s'est fait avoir cette fois. Vous n'avez pas été assez rapides on dirait. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Eux moins.

Voyant le regard noir que me lançait son copain, James me fit signe de me taire. Mais j'étais d'humeur taquine.

- Oh allez, c'est pas la mer à boire, une petite soirée en compagnie du gratin de Poudlard.

- Ca va, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, grogna Sirius.

- Oui mais justement je n'y suis pas. Et puis c'est trop drôle de voir vos têtes.

Il me regarda un instant sans réelle expression, puis une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Oh ! Oh! Ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça. Puis en regardant d'un air complice James, il lui dit :

- C'est vrai, ces réunions pourraient être moins mornes si on avait une amie pour nous y accompagner, puisque Remus et Peter ne peuvent pas y participer.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils exécraient ces réunions. Leurs amis n'étaient pas invités parce qu'ils ne présentaient pas d'intérêts aux yeux de Slughorn. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de manigancer ? Il avait ce petit air malin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et James avait apparemment compris.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi Lizzie, tu vas bientôt avoir le grand honneur de faire partie du Club de Slug !

- Non vous n'allez pas faire ça.

Ils n'allaient pas faire ça quand même. J'avais réussi à cacher jusque là mes origines au Professeur de potions. Mais visiblement cela n'allait pas durer. Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, Sirius, avec son air le plus innocent qui soit, avait malencontreusement révélé à Slughorn que la dernière descendante de la lignée des Arcadia était actuellement à Pourdlard. Et comme de juste, je fus invitée à toutes les réunions qui suivirent. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, cela fit beaucoup rire les garçons... Sans commentaire s'il vous plait.

Enfin bref, comme je vous le disais, le positif de cette histoire fut que ces petites "festivités" me permirent de me lier d'amitié avec Lily.

Ce soir là, comme de nombreux autres, James et Sirius avaient réussi à esquiver par je ne sais plus quel moyen. J'avais un peu discuté avec Severus puis j'étais partie après l'arrivée de Narcissa Black. Je n'allais certainement pas tenir une conversation avec elle après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. J'évitais au maximum le Professeur et je finis par repérer dans un coin, une fille de ma maison, rousse et très jolie, que je reconnus comme Lily Evans. Elle était assise sur une chaise, en train de soupirer plus d'agacement que d'ennui. J'étais assez surprise, de la voir là. D'abord parce que je ne l'avais jamais repérée les fois précédentes, mais en plus, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'elle venait faire là.

- Salut, je peux te tenir compagnie parce que si je ne trouve personne de fréquentable à qui parler, je crois que je vais mourir d'ennui.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Et me fit une place à coté d'elle.

- Je t'en prie, autant être deux pour se serrer les coudes dans cette galère. Puis dans un petit rire elle ajouta :

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier cette soirée autant que moi.

- Oh ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, en fait, je m'amuse comme une folle mais je préfère ne pas le montrer !

Ma réplique l'amusa.

- Ne soit pas ingrate envers le Professeur Slughorn de t'avoir invitée, certains se damneraient pour pouvoir être là.

Elle avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ces élèves qui ne cessaient pas de faire des courbettes en cours de potions en espérant être conviés à ces réunions. Pour ma part, je n'en pensais pas moins. Alors j'enchaînais :

- C'est vrai que c'est un honneur de faire partie de l'élite de Poudlard. Je devrais faire attention à ce que je dis. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas minimiser notre situation plus qu'agréable.

Cela la fit encore rire. Après nous être présentées mutuellement, c'est elle qui aborda la raison de ma présence ici.

- Et dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

- Rien d'exceptionnel, juste un petit différent avec Sirius.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que Black vient faire dans cette histoire ?

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Et vu l'emploi du nom à la place du prénom, cela ne rien de bon. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir droit à une crise lorsque les garçons apprendraient ma petite discussion. Celle au sujet de Severus m'avait amplement suffi.

Après lui avoir raconté ma petite histoire, qui soit dit en passant, la fit beaucoup rire, elle parut très intéressée par ma famille et le don transmis par celle-ci.

- Tu pourrais m'en apprendre plus sur ce pouvoir de protection, je trouve ça fascinant.

Après lui avoir expliqué dans les grandes lignes le principe, je conclus en lui disant que c'était de la magie très ancienne et que si elle voulait en savoir plus, il fallait qu'elle lise des livres sur cette dernière. Moi-même passionnée par cette discipline, qui n'était plus enseignée nulle part, je lui proposais de l'assister dans ses recherches. Elle accepta, très enthousiaste. Sans le savoir, je venais de sceller une partie de son destin…

Elle m'apprit ensuite que sa présence à ces réunions était due à sa passion pour les potions, le Professeur la trouvait très douée. Elle me dit ça d'un ton détaché, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était très fière.

- Mais tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Severus alors, c'est un crac en potion. Tu veux que je te le présente ? Je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui.

- Tu connais Rogue ? Et tu es amie avec Black et Potter ?

- Oui, c'est certes un point épineux dans mes relations avec les uns et les autres mais je gère. Alors tu veux que je te présente Severus ?

Elle semblait ennuyée de ma proposition.

- Je ne crois pas. On est dans le même cour de potions et il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. En plus je suis d'origine moldue et lui à Serpentard…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais je compris très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour sympathiser. En disant cela j'avais jeté un regard noir vers Narcissa. Elle le remarqua tout de suite.

- Moi non plus je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, j'ai déjà eu une altercation avec elle d'ailleurs, elle m'a comme qui dirait insultée si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui je voyais. Et apparemment, Lily ne s'était pas laissée faire. Je décidais donc de lui parler de la mésaventure de Marlene et de sa réaction.

- Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait eu peur, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse impressionner par ces harpies. J'irai parler à ton amie si tu veux. Si on ne fait rien, ces vermines vont se croire tout permis.

Cette fille, qui respirait, à première vue, la douceur et la gentillesse, avait du caractère. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus.

- Ecoute pour ce qui est d'en parler avec Marlene, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet avec elle pour l'instant. Mais je peux te rassurer sur une chose, elle a été largement vengée à la fin de l'année dernière.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je lui racontais le petit tour que les garçons avaient joué aux filles de Serpentards. A ma grande surprise, elle parut dubitative.

- Je ne crois pas que Potter et Black ont fait ça par vengeance. Ce sont des sang purs. Et puis, je te rappelle que l'un des deux est cousin avec une de leurs victimes.

- Eh ! Je suis de sang pur aussi et ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne discute pas avec toi. En plus je te signale que c'est James et Sirius qui sont intervenus pour aider Marlene. Ils ont des défauts c'est vrai, mais sûrement pas celui d'être intolérants et sectaires. Je dirais même que c'est un truc qui les écœure. A ton avis, pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ce soir ?

Je ne voulais pas être brusque, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse dire ce genre de chose sur mes amis. Je reprenais mon discours sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Parce qu'ils ne supportent pas que leurs copains Peter et Remus ne soient pas invités. L'idée d'être considérés comme supérieurs parce qu'ils sont nés dans la bonne famille, les dégoûte. Et puis concernant Sirius, tu as dû remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Black, chez Serpentard.

- Ca oui je l'ai remarqué. Au début de ma première année, ça a fait beaucoup parler cette histoire. Ecoute excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je ne les connais pas très bien. Je ne vois d'eux que ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer aux personnes extérieures à leur groupe. C'est vrai quoi, ils passent cinquante pour cent de leur temps à faire des blagues et les cinquante autres à s'en vanter.

Elle n'avait pas tort, leur égocentrisme était en constante augmentation depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Il faut dire que tout leur réussissait.

La suite de la soirée se déroula sans autre accroc et la conversation dériva sur notre enfance, nos familles…

On ne se sépara qu'arrivées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A ce moment je repensais à quelque chose.

- Si tu veux parler potions avec Severus, j'ai rendez-vous demain avec lui à la bibliothèque à 17h, essaie d'arriver un peu en avance c'est tout. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'assoire à la même table que toi puisque j'y serai.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, ravie.

- Ok alors à demain, je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue. Et elle disparut dans les escaliers.

Mon regard fit le tour de la salle commune, il n'y avait personne que je connaissais vraiment. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir. A ce moment là, les quatre garçons arrivèrent.

- Alors cette soirée, c'était bien ? me demanda immédiatement Sirius avec un air railleur.

- Oui super, je me suis fait une nouvelle copine, lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai, j'étais très heureuse de cette soirée.

- Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? me demanda Peter

- Bien sûr, c'est Lily Evans.

- Quoi t'es copine avec Lily Evans maintenant ! s'exclama James avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Alors là Non ! Ils n'allaient pas recommencer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient à lui reprocher mais il était absolument hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je ne voulais rien savoir. D'abord l'histoire avec Severus et maintenant Lily. On dit que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, c'était le moment de tester le concept.

- Stop ça suffit ! Je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai sympathisé avec elle et vous n'allez pas comm… Je fus coupée par la main de Remus sur mon épaule. Il faut dire que ma voix commençait à monter dans les aigus.

- Chut, t'énerve pas, me dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Viens, on va s'assoire et on t'explique.

James le regarda avec de grands yeux, il avait l'air perturbé. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, puis James céda. Fait suffisamment rare pour le consigner ici. Du coté de Peter et Sirius, ils étaient tout simplement morts de rire. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Une fois installés, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, c'est Remus qui prit la parole.

- On a rien contre Lily, au contraire, elle est même sympa je trouve. En tout cas, moi je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle.

- Alors où est le problème ?

C'est Sirius qui prit la parole pour me répondre, il avait l'air sérieux mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que ton ami, James en l'occurrence, a un petit faible pour elle.

Ma tête fit un demi-tour rapide vers ce dernier, qui avait l'air assez embarrassé. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. C'est vrai qu'on ne parlait jamais de ce genre de chose avec James.

- Tu voudrais sortir avec elle ?

Si c'était le cas, je sentais les ennuis arriver. Parce qu'aux vus de la conversation que j'avais eue avec la belle, il était clair que James ne lui était pas apparu sous son meilleur jour.

- Non, non. C'est juste que je la trouve très belle et puis intelligente mais elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. Enfin de toute façon, je ne lui ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi et je ne compte pas lui demander pour l'instant.

Je notais le « pour l'instant ». Je vis du coin de l'œil Sirius et Remus faire de même.

Après cette petite conversation, très instructive, je décidai d'aller me coucher, c'est vrai que la journée avait était longue. Et celle du lendemain promettait de l'être tout autant.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Première rencontre Lily-Severus. Et Comment les Maraudeurs sont devenus les Maraudeurs… 

Des reviews, please... Ca encourage vraiment l'auteur...


	5. Les maraudeurs

Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Note : Un grand merci à Uruviele pour ses conseils, ses corrections. Et à moony, les grumelles-zazou et lily forever pour leur review. Ca fait toujours du bien.

**

* * *

**

_« Après cette petite conversation, très instructive, je décidai d'aller me coucher, c'est vrai que la journée avait été longue. Et celle du lendemain promettait de l'être tout autant. »  
_  
Les Maraudeurs

Le lendemain, la journée débuta de façon tout à fait ordinaire. Marlene et moi étions en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Et une fois arrivées dans la grande salle, Liloo nous jeta un regard qui voulait dire « il faudrait peut-être se lever plus tôt les filles », comme tous les matins.

Le truc avec Liloo, c'est que parfois on a l'impression qu'il a avalé une montre suisse, toujours à l'heure quoiqu'il arrive. En plus de vingt-cinq ans, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu une seule fois en retard. La ponctualité n'étant pas une de mes qualités premières, cela fait parfois des étincelles. Enfin plus maintenant, mais à une époque…

Bref, ce matin là, en arrivant à la table des Gryffondors, la première chose que je remarquais fut que Remus n'était pas avec ses trois compagnons. Ca non plus ce n'était pas extraordinaire, quand on pense qu'environ une fois par mois, Remus disparaissait à l'infirmerie. Une fois par mois… Aujourd'hui encore je me souviens que c'est à ce moment là que je compris que quoi qu'il se passe avec Remus, cela se produisait à intervalle régulier. J'étais encore loin de la vérité, mais je m'en approchais.

La matinée de cours, également, se déroula normalement. C'est pendant le déjeuner que les choses commencèrent à glisser. Il régnait dans la grande salle une atmosphère assez étrange. Même si les autres ne paraissaient pas s'en apercevoir, il me semblait que presque tous les Serpentards observaient la table des Gryffondors avec des sourires mauvais. Lorsque j'en glissai un mot à Liloo et Marlene, ils me confirmèrent, après avoir balayé la salle des yeux, que leurs attitudes étaient bizarres. Mais, comme me le fit remarquer Liloo, avec le championnat de Quidditch qui faisait rage en cette saison, rien d'étonnant.

Notre maison était au coude à coude avec la leur, et le moindre point de marqué avait son importance. Après cette réflexion, Liloo me dit qu'ils avaient sûrement préparé une quelconque blague pour l'équipe de Gryffondor afin de perturber leur entraînement. Marlene proposa d'en avertir James qui était installé un peu plus loin.

Trop tard ! Dans un grand « BANG », les cheveux, les ongles, les cils et les sourcils de tous les Gryffondors présents à la table, nous y compris, se mirent à pousser en prenant une couleur turquoise qui n'était pas des plus seyantes, même pour les plus beaux d'entre-nous ! La blague aurait pu être drôle, je vous l'accorde, mais le problème, c'est que la pousse de chaque poil était accompagnée d'un picotement. Multipliée par tout notre système pileux, je vous laisse imaginer la sensation. Toute la table se mit à grimacer, et un éclat de rire général se déclencha aux tables des autres maisons. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles n'avaient pas encore compris les effets indésirables de la plaisanterie.

Les professeurs se précipitèrent vers nous, et comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, le Professeur Dumbledore envoya chercher Mme Pomfresh. Pas la peine d'aller tous à l'infirmerie, l'infirmerie allait venir à nous. Hormis les Serpentards, les élèves des autres maisons avaient cessé de rire devant nos visages déformés par la douleur.

A un moment je vis un petit mot passer discrètement de main en main à notre table. Chaque élève lisait son contenu et puis le donnait à son voisin. Le même circulait de l'autre coté de la rangée. Lorsque je m'en saisis à mon tour, je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture de James.

_« Ne leur donnez pas le plaisir de croire qu'ils ont gagné ! Gardez la tête haute ! »  
_  
Je m'aperçus que tout ceux qui avaient lu le message s'étaient redressés sur leur chaise et grimaçaient moins. Je fis de même. James avait raison. En le regardant, je m'aperçus qu'il arrivait même à avoir un sourire aux coins des lèvres, tout comme Sirius. Mais ce dernier était en train de discrètement houspiller Peter pour qu'il fasse de même. Il finit par réussir à prendre sur lui pour imiter ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile.

Mes amis, à coté de moi, avaient la même réaction, mais Liloo alla encore plus loin.

- Hé ! James ? cria celui-ci à travers l'assemblée pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils auraient pu choisir une autre couleur que celle-ci ? Elle ne nous va pas au teint.

- Tu aurais préféré le rouge ou l'or ? demanda James très fort pour que tout le monde entende. Il était visiblement ravi par cette intervention.

Liloo fit semblant de réfléchir un petit instant.

- Il y aurait eu une symbolique au moins, là ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

Je vis quelques Serpentards pâlir devant la réaction des garçons, mais c'est Sirius qui porta l'estocade.

- Du moment qu'ils n'ont pas choisi le vert serpentard, n'importe quelle couleur me convient.

Toute notre table éclata de rire. Je vis Dumbledore esquisser dans sa barbe un sourire mais son regard avait quelque chose de grave.

Les professeurs commencèrent à demander aux élèves des autres maisons de se rendre en cours pendant que les Gryffondors se faisaient soigner. Une fois tout le monde sorti, chacun laissa réapparaître la douleur sur son visage. Quel soulagement de pouvoir grimacer à loisir ! C'est à ce moment que je vis dans le regard du Professeur McGonagall une lueur de fierté pour sa maison. C'est que l'on avait été courageux ! Et puis mes copains étaient vraiment géniaux.

Pomfresh mit deux bonnes heures à tous nous soigner et nous avions été dispensés de cours pour l'après-midi. Mais vers 16h30, je rejoignis Lily pour lui proposer d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après ce qui vient de se passer.

- Au contraire, c'est l'occasion de leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas impressionnés. On ne va pas rester enfermé dans notre salle commune jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité !

J'avais très envie de lui présenter Severus et ce n'est pas tous ces idiots qui allaient contrarier mes plans. Elle finit par me suivre.

Arrivées à la bibliothèque, on s'installa à une table un peu en retrait et on attendit tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le contact passait vraiment bien entre nous et nous nous étions trouvées naturellement des sujets de conversation.

Lorsque Severus arriva, à 17 heures pile, il eut un instant d'arrêt en voyant que je n'étais pas seule à la table. Il se décida tout de même à approcher. La partie allait être rude, au vu du regard qu'il me jeta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Lily. Il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Elle étudie, ça ne se voit pas ? J'avais essayé d'employer un ton le neutre possible. Il ne fallait pas le braquer.

- Je croyais qu'on devait voir ton cours de potion ?

- Oui, mais on peut le faire avec quelqu'un à notre table, non ? C'est terrible d'être sauvage à ce point tout de même.

Lily, suivant mon conseil, ne disait rien et continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si on ne parlait pas d'elle. Je ne laissai pas le temps à Severus de répondre.

- Et puis pour être honnête avec toi, Lily a très envie de parler avec toi. Elle est très douée en potion. Elle aimerait beaucoup échanger ses théories et points de vue sur certaines préparations. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te pose problème. En travaillant ensemble, vous pourriez encore plus progresser.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son regard changea. Il paraissait tiraillé entre deux choix.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. A moins que tous les Serpentards aient décidé de ne plus parler à un seul Gryffondor. Et dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de maison !

- Mais elle, c'est différent…

Je sentais Lily, à coté de moi, qui commençait à s'agiter. Entendre parler de soi comme ça, comme si vous étiez invisible, a de quoi agacer.

- Et en quoi s'il te plait ? Il est plus logique que tu travailles avec elle à la bibliothèque, alors que vous êtes dans la même classe, plutôt qu'avec moi qui ne suis même pas dans la même année que toi.

Je voyais plus ou moins ce qui lui posait problème, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer dans ce débat. En tout cas, pas maintenant, pas à la bibliothèque, pas avec Lily à côté, et pas après ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner. Mais il insista.

- Mais enfin, c'est une … enfin tu vois quoi… Il eut la décence de paraître gêné en prononçant ces mots.

Avant de répondre, je mis ma main sur le bras de Lily, pour l'apaiser, pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas le laisser l'insulter.

- Ecoute, ne commence pas avec ces conneries ! Tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Je sais bien que c'est courant dans ta maison d'avoir ce genre de préjugé, mais ne viens pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour avoir ce genre de raisonnement.

Ce n'était même pas de la flatterie, je le pensais sincèrement.

Et le pense toujours. C'est d'ailleurs cette certitude qui a fait que j'ai toujours cru en Severus. Même aux temps les plus sombres, j'ai toujours su qu'il reviendrait dans le droit chemin, que l'on pouvait compter sur lui.

Des années plus tard, quand tout fut fini, nous nous sommes retrouvés, un jour, à parler de ces heures difficiles, et il m'avoua que c'est cette certitude, que quoi qu'il advienne, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour croire en lui, qui l'avait fait tenir, lui avait donné la force de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et je peux le dire, je suis fière d'avoir été cette personne.

Pour en revenir à la scène de la bibliothèque, je me souviens précisément de l'air qu'affichait Lily pendant mon échéance avec Severus. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient dire : « Cette fille est complètement folle, pourquoi elle insiste comme ça ? » Mais parce que j'étais têtue et je le suis encore d'ailleurs. Et je le revendique en plus !

Il n'empêche que je suis pratiquement certaine, il faudrait que je demande à Severus la prochaine fois que je le vois, que ce n'est pas moi qui fis vraiment pencher la balance en faveur de Lily. Mais une fois encore James.

En effet ce dernier passa à cet instant devant nous, il me salua ainsi que Lily. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il y eut quelque chose dans ses yeux. Elle lui plaisait vraiment, ça se voyait déjà. Il ignora complètement Severus mais je suis certaine que ce dernier remarqua le regard de James et c'est ce qui le décida. Il avait déjà accepté ma présence à ses côtés parce que j'étais l'amie d'enfance de Potter, comme il disait, alors le rendre jaloux en passant du temps avec la fille qui lui plaisait… J'ai dit intelligent ? Bon d'accord, pas toujours.

Il n'empêche qu'à partir de ce moment là, une collaboration très fructueuse naquit entre Lily Evans, la Gryffondor et Severus Rogue, le Serpentard. Et même un peu plus… Mais c'est une autre partie de l'histoire.

Après notre petite séance de travail, je retrouvai Marlene et Liloo dans notre salle commune. Je me rendis compte que la cote de mon ami était montée en flèche en un après-midi. Son intervention au cours du déjeuner lui valait de nombreux compliments de nos camarades et des sourires, auxquels il répondait sans aucune gêne, de la part de jolies jeunes filles. J'étais très contente pour lui.

Mais je ne compris les retombées réelles de cet incident que lorsque Peter, Remus, qui était de retour, Sirius et James arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient déjà, depuis leurs débuts au collège, populaires et bien là, ce n'était que compliments, courbettes et autres flatteries. Même Remus qui avait été le seul Gryffondor à avoir échappé à l'incident, y avait droit.

Ils finirent par nous rejoindre, pour discuter un peu. James ne fit pas d'allusion concernant notre rencontre à la bibliothèque. Peter nous expliqua qu'ils avaient travaillé tout l'après-midi à mettre en place une vengeance contre les Serpentards. Sirius lui fit les gros yeux devant cette révélation mais c'était plus par habitude que par conviction. Il avait fini par nous faire confiance. Et puis Liloo avait su gagner son respect après son petit numéro improvisé. C'est Sirius lui-même qui le lui déclara, sur un ton bourré d'emphase, qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Puis au bout d'un moment, bien après l'heure du couvre feu, ils partirent tous les quatre sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Les jours suivants ce fut le calme plat. Mais un matin, tous les Serpentard arrivèrent en retard au petit-déjeuner et tous affublés de cornes. D'après ce que l'on avait compris, elles étaient apparues pendant la nuit. L'effet ne devait durer que 24 heures et donc Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas jugé utile de les traiter. Je crois bien que c'était sa façon de leur donner une leçon. Le sortilège n'était pas méchant et surtout pas douloureux alors…

Après ce coup d'éclat, la popularité des garçons monta encore en flèche. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'ils commencèrent vraiment à exagérer. Quand je dis « ils », je pense surtout à Sirius et James. Peter manquait de confiance en lui et Remus était bien trop calme et préoccupé pour prendre la grosse tête. Mais les deux autres…

C'est à cette époque qu'ils commencèrent à jeter des sorts pour n'importe quelle raison. Quelqu'un ne leur plaisait pas, hop un petit maléfice, quelqu'un n'était pas du même avis qu'eux, et hop, un sortilège… Et plus ils exagéraient, plus ils se faisaient remarquer et plus ils se faisaient remarquer, plus ils étaient populaires et plus ils étaient populaires plus leur ego augmentait. Cette spirale infernale dura des années.

Le premier à en faire les frais fut Severus, qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec Lily. Les maléfices pleuvaient sur lui sans réelle raison. Mais Rogue savait se défendre et on peut dire que les garçons avaient trouvé un adversaire à leur mesure. Leur animosité augmenta donc encore. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester à l'écart de tout ça, d'autant plus que Lily avait pris fait et cause pour le Serpentard. Pour ma part, je les trouvais tous aussi coupables les uns que les autres. Alors je faisais la sourde oreille à toutes les remarques que je pouvais entendre.

En plus il se passa un événement qui envenima encore davantage les choses, juste après le match Gryffondor – Serpentard.

Nous venions de gagner le match, grâce notamment à la superbe prestation de James. Nos adversaires n'étaient pas particulièrement heureux et les insultes commencèrent de part et d'autres des supporters. L'ambiance était électrique.

Au bout d'un moment, avec Marlene et Liloo, nous avons décidé de retourner à la salle commune pour attendre les autres et fêter dignement cette victoire.

Malheureusement sur le chemin du Château, nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de Serpentards dont Regulus Black. Les insultes fusèrent et les sorts également. Pour être honnête, c'est surtout Liloo et Marlene qui utilisèrent leur baguette. Moi j'étais plutôt restée surprise des premières attaques. Et ce n'est qu'après que Liloo m'ait fermement ordonné de sortir ma baguette que je compris qu'il fallait se défendre. Ca peut paraître bête mais se battre ne faisait pas partie de mes réflexes premiers, à l'époque… J'ai fait quelques progrès depuis… Heureusement dirait Liloo.

Il n'empêche qu'à ce moment là nous étions en mauvaise posture, dominés par le nombre de nos assaillants et par mon manque de réactivité aussi. Notre salut arriva en la personne de Remus qui, passant par-là, vint nous prêter main forte. Et il n'était pas mauvais lui, contrairement à moi. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes nos adversaires, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus, finirent par abandonner le combat. Il était temps, j'étais épuisée. Et pas très endurante avec ça…

On était encore assis sur les marches du château, en train de reprendre notre souffle, lorsque Sirius arriva plus heureux que jamais. Mais lorsqu'il nous vit, son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Il faut dire que l'on était relativement essoufflé et échevelé, et pour ma part mon poignet saignait, à cause d'un sort que je n'avais pas su bloquer. Pas douée je vous dis !

Lorsqu'on lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, quelqu'un prononça le nom de Regulus. A ce moment je sentis une rage sourde monter en lui et il partit sans un mot à la recherche de son frère. Ce n'était pas bon. C'est Remus qui réagit le premier.

- Marlene, emmène Lizzie à l'infirmerie, il faut que quelqu'un lui soigne sa main. Liloo, James est encore au vestiaire, vas le chercher et raconte lui ce qui se passe, moi je vais essayer de retenir Sirius. On se rejoint dans la salle commune.

Il avait pris les choses en main. Il n'avait pas quitté son calme habituel mais on sentait qu'il passait à l'action. On se sépara sans un mot, en suivant ses instructions. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie ma main me faisait de plus en plus mal, et une angoisse me prit en pensant à Sirius. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtise. En regardant Marlene, je m'aperçus que son visage affichait un air grave, je devais certainement avoir le même.

Mon passage chez Mme Pomfresh dura plus longtemps que prévu. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire cicatriser ma coupure. Elle finit par trouver une solution, au bout de deux heures. Le maléfice reçu n'était pas bénin et j'allais en garder une cicatrice au poignet gauche.

Une fois fini, c'est en se précipitant que nous sommes retournées à notre salle commune. On se faisait vraiment du souci pour les garçons.

Lorsqu'on passa le portrait de la grosse dame, James et Liloo se jetèrent littéralement sur nous. La fête battait son plein, mais ils nous entraînèrent dans un coin tranquille.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, on allait venir vous chercher. Liloo était visiblement inquiet et James affichait un air grave.

- C'est rien, on en a eu juste pour un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Il valait mieux dédramatiser la situation. Je ne savais encore ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et son frère. Et lorsque je vis son air sombre, je compris que ça ne devait pas être brillant.

Une fois confortablement installés, un silence s'installa. Sirius avait les mâchoires serrées et son regard des mauvais jours, mais c'est lui qui rompit le silence.

- Pourquoi tu as un bandage, Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à soigner ta main ?

- C'est rien, demain il n'y aura plus rien.

Il allait falloir que je pense à masquer ma future cicatrice. Sirius replongea dans son mutisme.

C'est de Peter que vint la solution pour lever l'ambiance pesante. Dans une tentative pour changer de conversation, il nous demanda :

- Avec les autres, nous cherchons un nom sympa pour surnommer notre groupe, vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'on passa une partie de la soirée à chercher des noms les plus absurdes les uns que les autres.

Après cela, profitant que Sirius était remonté chercher un truc dans son dortoir, les autres nous expliquèrent, à Marlene et à moi, qu'il avait fini par retrouver son frère et que cela s'était très mal passé. Ce dernier l'avait insulté et avait fait clairement étalage de ses idées concernant les « sang de bourbes » que Sirius fréquentait dans sa maison.

La conversation s'arrêta à son retour. J'étais triste pour lui, parce que je sentais bien qu'il aimait Regulus. Mais ce dernier s'était engagé sur un chemin que Sirius haïssait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un jour, après la mort de ce dernier, il m'avoua qu'à ce moment là, il avait regretté d'être à Gryffondor. S'il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose pour le garder du bon coté. Mais on ne refait pas l'histoire avec des si…

A son retour, pour changer les idées de son copain, James lui proposa une petite expédition avec la cape. Ce dernier accepta de bon cœur et au moment où ils allaient partir Marlene leur lança :

- Bonne maraude les garçons.

- Bonne quoi ? l'interpella James.

- Maraude, répondit Marlene l'air un peu surpris. C'est bien ce que vous faites, lorsque vous sortez comme ça, non ?

- Tu sais que tu es géniale, lui lança Remus.

Remus, Sirius et James se regardaient d'un air complice. Nous, on n'avait rien compris et Peter non plus. C'est Sirius qui nous éclaira dans un sourire éclatant, toute tension avait disparu de son visage.

- Les Maraudeurs…

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

Une petite review ? Vous avez aimé, oui ? non ? 


	6. Conséquences

Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Note : Un grand merci à Uruviele pour ses conseils, ses corrections.

* * *

Conséquences

Notre mésaventure d'après match eut quelques répercutions dans les semaines qui suivirent. La première d'entre toutes fut un Sirius beaucoup plus taciturne que d'habitude.

En fait, le lendemain, Liloo nous raconta qu'il avait fini par en venir aux mains avec son frère. Seule l'intervention de James avait permis de mettre fin à l'altercation. J'aurais bien voulu faire quelque chose pour lui mais il refusait d'en parler. De plus je le trouvais très distant avec moi et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je finis par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire en parlant avec James.

- Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ta blessure. Il est convaincu que c'est Regulus qui a jeté le sort.

- Mais c'est absurde ! Sirius n'y est pour rien ! Et en plus, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Je n'ai pas vu le responsable.

Décidément ma maladresse et mon inexpérience avaient bien trop de répercutions. Je me sentais mal. Déjà que je n'étais pas très fière de ma prestation, mais en plus, maintenant Sirius se sentait coupable. Il fallait que je lui parle. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela me prit plus d'une semaine pour réussir à avoir une conversation seule à seul avec lui.

Lorsque l'envie de s'isoler le prenait, il avait pour habitude d'aller se réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'avais demandé à Remus de me prévenir si Sirius allait y faire un tour. Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir il vint me voir.

- Lizzie, Sirius est parti il y a cinq minutes faire une promenade. Je pense qu'il est allé dans son perchoir. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que une bonne idée que tu y ailles. Il n'avait pas trop le moral. Ses parents lui ont écrit à propos de ce qui s'est passé, et ils ont pris la défense de Regulus.

- Merci Remus de m'avoir prévenue, j'y vais.

J'étais bien décidée à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, surtout si la famille de Sirius s'y mettait. Mais Remus n'était pas de cet avis et il voulut m'en dissuader.

- Ecoute, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur en partant. Et puis il s'est un peu accroché avec James à ce sujet. Il ne veut vraiment pas en parler.

- Merci du conseil, mais je vais tenter ma chance. De toute façon, dans le pire des cas, je risque seulement de me faire envoyer balader.

Et je partis en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, qu'il me rendit plein de compassion. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et visiblement Remus ne croyait pas trop dans en mes capacités de persuasion.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, il était tranquillement assis par terre, les jambes allongées devant lui, à contempler les étoiles. Il semblait paisible et détendu. C'était encourageant. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder et son ton se fit cassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Visiblement je dérangeais, mais je m'y étais préparée. Alors je lui répondis calmement.

- Je voulais te parler. Et comme en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, je me suis dis que j'allais te poursuivre jusqu'ici. J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je ne voulais qu'il pense que j'étais fâchée contre lui.

- Je ne t'évite pas.

Attitude typiquement masculine, nier les problèmes. A cette époque je ne savais pas encore que lorsqu'une femme dit à un homme « j'aimerais qu'on parle » ce dernier s'enfuit généralement en courant ou se mure dans le silence. Je ne savais pas non plus, qu'outre son mauvais caractère, c'était le pire défaut de Sirius. J'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore.

- Si ! Tu m'évites depuis cette histoire de bagarre, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. J'ai entendu dire que c'était parce que tu te sentais coupable de ma blessure mais je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi bête pour penser ça.

- Je suppose que je dois remercier James pour ça. Il n'en rate pas une en ce moment.

S'il pensait pouvoir changer de sujet comme ça, c'était vraiment mal me connaître.

- James a dit ça parce qu'il se fait du souci pour toi. Et moi aussi, alors ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à lui. J'avais prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, m'énerver n'aurait servi à rien. Surtout qu'il semblait un peu déstabilisé par ce que je lui disais.

- Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il doutait comme ça ! C'est à cet instant là que, pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que je ressentais un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui. C'était juste un petit frémissement au plus profond de moi mais c'était bien là, bien réel. Cependant ce n'était franchement pas le moment de penser à ça.

- On s'inquiète parce que tu es notre ami, parce qu'on voit bien que tu es mal depuis cette histoire. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est Regulus qui m'a blessée ?

Un silence s'installa, je sentis qu'il hésitait à me répondre. Il avait les yeux baissés. Je lui laissai le temps de trouver ses mots.

- J'ai vu ta blessure, je connais le sortilège qui l'a causée. Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont appris et à mon frère aussi.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé ce sort, alors je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. En plus la blessure n'est pas bien méchante.

- Tu vas garder une cicatrice.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle est sur mon poignet, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais défigurée.

- A chaque fois que je la verrai, je penserai que c'est ma famille qui en est responsable. Alors que cet été tes parents m'ont accueilli chez toi comme s'ils me connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils ont été si gentils avec moi.

Je commençais à mieux comprendre son malaise.

- Mes parents ne pensent pas que tu es responsable de ce qui s'est passé, et les Potters non plus. C'est ridicule.

J'avais fait référence à la famille de James parce que je savais que cela devait le préoccuper aussi.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Il s'interrompit un moment, puis reprit. J'aimerais vraiment être né dans une autre famille. Ca devient de plus en plus difficile avec eux.

- Ecoute, tu n'as certainement pas des parents géniaux, mais je trouve que tu as de la chance malgré tout : tu as des amis absolument exceptionnels. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis, mais je nous trouve vraiment pas mal dans notre genre.

Ca le fit sourire et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis il reprit, plus grave encore.

- Mon frère n'a pas cette chance. Même si je lui en veux pour ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il sorte de tout ça.

- Pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais tu dois espérer qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeront. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il n'y parait.

- Si tu le dis. Moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il dit ou fait.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je te signale que tu es en train de parler avec quelqu'un qui passe plusieurs heures par semaine, et de son plein gré, avec Severus Rogue.

- Si on pouvait au moins éviter les sujets qui fâchent, parce que ce soir ce n'est pas la grande forme. Il me dit ça d'un ton sérieux, mais je sentis qu'il se retenait de rire. J'avais gagné. Puis il enchaîna.

- Si tu penses vraiment que Rogue est récupérable, alors il y a de l'espoir pour mon frère.

J'avais souri à cette remarque et après nous avions enchaîné sur d'autres sujets beaucoup plus futiles.

Les jours suivants, j'avais essayé de ménager sa susceptibilité en cachant le plus possible ma cicatrice. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se remémore cet incident à chaque fois qu'il la verrait. D'autant plus que son moral semblait revenir.

C'est Marlene qui me donna la solution à ce petit problème quelques semaines plus tard. Comme toutes jeunes filles de notre âge, nous étions très coquettes et lors d'une conversation où nous parlions chiffons, elle me conseilla de porter des bracelets épais qui permettraient de cacher ma cicatrice. Si dans un premier temps, je le fis pour Sirius, c'est vite devenu un véritable plaisir, une sorte de marque de fabrique. Certains ne sortent jamais sans leurs chapeaux, certaines femmes ne se présentent jamais sans être maquillées et bien moi j'ai toujours quelque chose à mon poignet. Bracelets, montres, foulards, tout y passe. C'est ma petite excentricité, encore aujourd'hui. Ce que très peu de gens savent, c'est que ces petits artifices cachent, en fait, une marque plus importante et plus récente que celle que me fit Regulus cette année-là. Et encore moins de personnes connaissent la véritable raison de cette blessure...

A cette époque là, outre l'humeur maussade de Sirius, j'avais un autre sujet de préoccupation en tête. Et je ne voyais pas comment résoudre ce problème.

En effet, suite à notre confrontation avec les Serpentards, j'avais bien compris que mon niveau de duel était trop faible. Et pour être honnête je ne me sentais pas capable de réellement progresser. Mais j'avais constamment à l'esprit ce que le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit au début de ma première année au sujet de la légende sur la Protectrice guerrière. Et selon lui, cela devait être moi. Cela m'angoissait énormément.

Certes, je n'avais pas encore rencontré le ou la sorcière que j'étais destinée à protéger. Mais le moment venu, je savais que je devrais être à la hauteur de la tâche. Et là je m'en sentais totalement incapable. Au bout de trois semaines à ressasser cette histoire, j'étais tout simplement devenue d'une humeur plus que massacrante et irascible.

Mes amis avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne m'étais pas montrée très réceptive à leur tentative de discussion. Je leur avais tout de même promis de parler de ce qui me tracassait dès que j'en sentirais le besoin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de certains. Un jour, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, j'essayais, en vain, de me concentrer sur un devoir de métamorphose. James était en train de railler Peter, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et son attitude envers son ami m'agaçait au plus haut point. Et aux vus de ma mauvaise humeur quasi-permanente du moment, je finis par m'en prendre à lui et par dépasser les bornes.

- Mais tais-toi bon sang ! Y'en a marre d'entendre tes inepties à longueur de journée. C'est bon, on est tous au courant, tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le meilleur. Mais par pitié fais le en silence ! J'en peux plus !

Bon, je l'admets, j'y étais allée un peu fort, mais il était vraiment épuisant et je n'avais pas complètement tort. Et puis j'étais préoccupée, énervée et fatiguée. Je dormais extrêmement mal à cette époque.

Après ma tirade, James et Peter n'eurent pour seule réaction que de me regarder la bouche ouverte, stupéfaits. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle commune. Puis je vis la colère dans les yeux de James. Oups ! Mais à ce moment là, Liloo arriva en compagnie de Remus et ils échangèrent quelques phrases à voix basse tous les trois. A la fin de leur conversation, James me regarda d'un air qui était loin d'inspirer la sympathie et commença à parler avec Peter et Remus du dernier entraînement de Quidditch comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le mieux était de retourner à mon parchemin. J'aperçus tout de même à quelques mètres de là, Lily qui souriait de la scène. Mais lorsque mon regard croisa le sien j'y lus une incompréhension toute évidente. Jamais, en temps normal, je ne m'en serais prise à James et Lily le savait.

Une bonne heure plus tard, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs avec ce devoir qui ne voulait pas avancer. C'est à ce moment là que je vis Liloo en pleine conversation avec Lily. Bizarre. Même si je les avais présentés, je ne les avais jamais vus parler ensemble sans moi ou Marlene. Je vis d'ailleurs cette dernière en train de disputer une partie d'échec avec Remus sous le regard des trois autres Maraudeurs, comme ils nous avaient demandés de les appeler à présent.

J'étais lasse et j'avais peu d'espoir de finir ce travail ce jour là. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie de voir mes amis. Alors je restais là, les yeux dans le vague à tourner et retourner mes pensées dans tous les sens. Je fus surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que Lily et Liloo étaient debout devant ma table.

- Viens ! On va faire un tour, ça te fera du bien, me dit Lily d'une voix douce.

J'allais refuser mais Liloo m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- Tu t'es déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça aujourd'hui, alors suis-nous !

Super ! C'était un piège. Mais je n'avais pas envie de discuter, et puis j'avais bien vu les regards que me lançaient les garçons et Marlene de leur coin. Il valait mieux que j'y aille. Je les suivis jusque dans le parc, en silence. Lily tenta bien d'entamer la conversation mais je n'en avais pas envie.

- J'ai bien aimé ta façon de faire taire Potter tout à l'heure. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui dit ses quatre vérités. En plus, il ne savait plus quoi répondre !

Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup mais parfois elle pouvait être fatigante avec James. Pour toute réponse, je soupirai. Et Liloo vint à mon secours.

- James n'a pas répondu parce que c'était Lizzie, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je ne veux pas savoir ce qui serait arrivé.

Il avait dit ça en me jetant un regard appuyé. Je savais qu'il avait raison, évidemment. Et en plus si ça avait été une autre personne, Sirius s'en serait mêlé, là, il n'avait rien dit.

- Si James n'a rien fait, c'est parce qu'il sait que Lizzie n'est pas bien en ce moment.

On en arrivait à la raison de ma présence ici, avec eux. C'est Lily qui débuta les hostilités. C'était plus son genre que celui de Liloo qui est un garçon très doux de nature.

- On a tous remarqué que tu n'étais pas en forme en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait te parler.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma, on aurait pu rester dans la salle commune pour discuter. J'avais dit ça d'un ton quelque peu hargneux. Tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là c'était ruminer mes pensées tranquillement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ces derniers temps, lorsqu'on essaye d'avoir une discussion avec toi, tu as tendance à être agressive avec ton interlocuteur, quel que soit le sujet. Et ça, c'est quand tu veux bien répondre, parce que parfois tu n'en prends même pas la peine.

Non franchement, je suis sûre que Liloo exagérait. Je réponds toujours quand on me parle, enfin en temps normal. Mais cet instant ne devait pas en faire partie parce que je ne lui répondis pas. Et mon attitude les exaspéra tous les deux.

- Tu vois, s'exclama Lily. Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? Rien à répondre ?

- Non, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est vrai que je ne suis peut-être pas très loquace en ce moment, mais j'ai quelques soucis en tête, c'est tout.

- Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler.

- Non, en effet, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

A cette question, ma seule pensée fut : si je réponds « parce que » comme une gamine de quatre ans, allaient-ils mal le prendre ? Probablement.

- Ecoute, je te jure qu'on va rester là le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe.

Ils avaient l'air décidé et moi j'étais épuisée alors lentement en cherchant mes mots, je finis par leur raconter. Tout. Je commençais par leur ré-expliquer la destinée des Arcadia puis j'enchaînai par l'histoire de la légende, la théorie de Dumbledore sur l'identité de la guerrière, de mes sensations sur ce qui se préparait et enfin sur mes angoisses, sur mon incapacité à me défendre correctement… Ca me fit un bien fou. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je gardais tous ça pour moi. Je me rendis compte que cela me travaillait depuis bien plus longtemps que cette attaque. Peut-être même depuis le début de ma première année.

Lorsque je finis mon monologue, je me rendis compte que je m'étais blottie dans les bras de Liloo et que Lily me tenait la main fermement, comme pour m'accompagner dans ma confession. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur moi et j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour y lire quoi que ce soit. C'est finalement Liloo qui prit la parole.

- Et tu as gardé toute cette histoire pour toi, pendant aussi longtemps ?

- Après avoir vu Dumbledore l'année dernière, j'en ai un peu parlé à James mais c'est tout. De toute façon c'est une mission que je devrai accomplir seule alors… je suspendis ma phrase en sachant ou plutôt n'arrivant pas à en dire davantage. Outre mon incapacité à me battre, ce qui me terrorisait le plus, c'était l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir affronter des événements sans précédent et c'était tout simplement effrayant pour la gamine que j'étais.

- Mais tu ne seras pas seule, pour faire ce que tu as à faire Lizzie. Nous serons là, tes amis seront à tes côtés. C'était Lily qui avait parlé. Elle me regardait gentiment mais sa voix était ferme, décidée.

- C'est vrai, reprit Liloo, tu pourras compter sur nous tous. D'après ce que tu dis, les évènements vont concerner la communauté magique toute entière. Tu auras certainement un rôle particulier à jouer mais cela ne signifie pas que tu seras seule dans cette guerre.

Son ton était convaincant, et j'avais tellement envie de le croire.

- Il a raison, Lizzie. Mais on ne pourra pas t'aider si tu gardes tout pour toi, si tu ne partages pas ce que tu sais avec tes amis, tes alliés.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, il faudrait que je fasse des efforts. Mais c'est vrai que cette perspective me plaisait. Et mon instinct me dit que je venais de faire un grand pas vers ma destinée. A ce moment cela devint une certitude, tout serait possible si nous étions un groupe, si nous formions une équipe soudée. Je ne savais pas encore de qui serait composée cette équipe, même si quelques visages m'apparaissaient clairement comme une évidence.

Suivant leur conseil, je leur fis part de ces nouvelles convictions, leur expliquant la nécessité de se ressembler, de trouver des alliés face au camp adverse.

- Tu en parles comme d'une guerre à venir, me fit remarquer Lily.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je le sais mais ce sera une guerre, une guerre terrible et nous subirons des pertes, beaucoup de pertes. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais nous sommes déjà engagés sur ce chemin.

Elle parut un peu effrayée, mais toujours aussi décidée lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Alors nous y ferons face.

On pourrait croire que lorsqu'elle me dit cette phrase, à ce moment là, c'était principalement pour me remonter le moral, pour me convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me fit penser qu'en fait, elle avait compris, que ce n'était pas des paroles lancées comme ça. Et en effet, on pourra dire ce que l'on veut mais elle ne dérogea jamais à cette résolution, toute sa vie, si courte fut-elle, Lily Evans fit toujours face aux événements, jusqu'à la mort.

Nous avons encore discuté un petit moment puis Liloo nous fit remarquer qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, Lily me demanda :

- Et tu ne sais pas qui est le sorcier que tu vas devoir protéger ?

- Aucune idée. Pas le moindre indice.

- Mais tu connais déjà certaines personnes qui doivent jouer un rôle important ?

- Oui je peux te dire qu'il y a des personnes qui vont être indispensables aux événements mais je ne peux pas te dire en quoi. Cela peut être en bien, en mal, je ne sais pas. Mais pour le sorcier désigné, rien. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas encore rencontré.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il me sembla qu'elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, puis en jetant un regard à Liloo elle se ravisa. Je n'insistai pas. Elle paraissait soudainement gênée. Alors comme je me sentais mieux, et que je voulais un peu changer de sujet je lui dis :

- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que tu vas devoir faire équipe avec James. Et ça c'est une certitude, parce que je connais déjà dans quel camp il sera et ce sera le même que le tien !

Je m'attendais à une remarque acerbe ou à une réaction indignée mais elle me surprit.

- Même si c'est un imbécile, les événements de ce soir m'ont prouvé que je pouvais m'accorder avec lui lorsque ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprenais plus là et c'est Liloo qui vint à mon secours.

- Tout le monde voulait venir te parler pour savoir ce qui se passait mais on a décidé d'envoyer deux émissaires. Et il a bien fallu que James et Lily discutent comme deux personnes civilisées pour décider qui allait s'y coller.

J'étais contente de savoir que mes amis avaient fait tant d'effort pour moi.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous y travaillez ?

- Sirius et Marlene ont fait une tentative le week-end dernier, Remus et Lily hier sans plus de succès. Mais après ton altercation de ce soir avec James, il était décidé à te coincer aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser une chance avant d'employer les grands moyens.

Je ne préférais pas demander ce qu'étaient les grands moyens. Pour les tentatives précédentes de me parler, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Pour vous dire l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais.

Après cette petite conversation, nous étions arrivés à notre salle commune. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, j'ai vu les autres qui nous attendaient. Lily repartit avec ses amies après nous avoir dit bonsoir et avant de nous diriger vers notre groupe Liloo me retint un instant.

- Ecoute, au sujet de ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure à propos d'être seule face aux événements, je voudrais que tu saches une chose : je serai toujours là, peu importe ce qui se passe, je serai là. Et dis-toi une chose, ce n'est pas une certitude, ce n'est pas mon instinct qui me dicte ce que je dois te dire, c'est juste une promesse que je fais, celle d'être là.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur ces paroles, c'est que plus de vingt cinq ans après, j'en ai encore la chaire de poule rien que d'y penser. Ce serment, Liloo me le fit alors qu'il n'avait pas treize ans, mais aujourd'hui je peux dire que jamais, pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde il n'est revenu dessus. Cette décision a influencé une grande partie de sa vie et parfois le prix a été très cher payé mais il a toujours été là. Envers et contre tous et parfois moi-même, il est resté à mes côtés. Je lui dois plus que je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre.

Pour en revenir à ce soir là, après son petit discours, Liloo m'entraîna vers les autres sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je me confondis en excuse face à mes amis que j'avais malmenés ces derniers temps et finis par leur expliquer les raisons de mon trouble. Le fait est, que ce soir là, notre camp eut une chance inouïe et ça, sans le savoir. Peter était en retenue pour avoir exaspéré au plus au point le professeur McGonagall pendant le cours de métamorphose. Il n'était pas présent lorsque je leur parlai de mes problèmes. Il n'eut donc jamais la possibilité de répéter la légende à son Maître des années plus tard. Mais était-ce de la chance ou le destin ? A vous de répondre à cette question lorsque vous aurez lu toute l'histoire. Toute mon histoire.

* * *

A suivre...

Petite review ?


	7. La fin de la deuxième année

Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux tous droit sortis de mon imagination, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

Un très grand merci à Uruviele pour ses commentaires, corrections et sa patience surtout devant mes fautes à répétitions.

Merci pour les reviews à keiko kishar, Les grumelles-zazou et lily forever.

* * *

Fin de la deuxième année.

Le jour qui suivit ma discussion avec Liloo et Lily, cette dernière vint me voir alors que j'étais en train de travailler dans la salle commune avec mes amis. Elle voulait me parler. J'espérai simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet de la veille. Je commençais à me sentir mieux et avec ma bonne humeur toute récente je n'avais pas envie de ressasser le sujet. Mes espoirs furent vite déçus mais elle me surprit tout de même.

Une fois seules, elle eut du mal à engager la conversation. Elle semblait embarrassée et pour me le faire comprendre, elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, ce n'était pas la Lily que je connaissais. Elle finit par se décider à m'expliquer les raisons de notre entrevue.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à propos de ce que tu as dit hier ?

Ma curiosité éveillée sur ce qu'elle voulait me demander, je ne pus qu'accepter. Bizarrement avant de m'interroger, elle parut encore plus gênée.

- A un moment tu as laissé entendre que tu savais qui allait faire partie des événements à venir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Alors j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- En fait, je voudrais savoir si tu sais ce qui va se passer avec Severus.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots très vite, très bas et elle ne me regardait pas.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

J'avais bien une petite idée de sa réponse mais je préférais en être sûre.

- Et bien tu sais parfois il semble tellement, tellement… Elle hésita sur le mot à employer, tellement Serpentard. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et puis toutes ses connaissances en magie noire…

- Tu te fais du souci pour lui ?

- Un peu.

En y réfléchissant, je m'aperçus qu'après les avoir présentés, je ne m'étais pas vraiment interrogée sur leur relation. Je savais qu'ils travaillaient souvent ensemble, et qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Mais rien de plus. Leurs rencontres étaient discrètes pour éviter les ennuis. Et je n'en avais pas parlé avec Lily qui pour moi était tout simplement ravie de son association avec lui. Tout comme j'étais enchantée des cours de potions qu'il pouvait me donner. Je n'étais pas allée plus loin. Je n'avais pas non plus abordé le sujet avec Severus, cette idée me paraissait tout simplement incongrue. J'avais juste noté qu'il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche sur le fait que je lui avais un peu forcé la main dans cette histoire.

Bref, visiblement j'avais sous-estimé leur relation et je me sentais un peu coupable vis-à-vis de Lily qui était toujours à mon écoute en cas de problème. Il fallait donc que j'éclaircisse cette histoire mais le sujet était délicat.

- Severus a des ennuis ? Je préférais ne pas aborder cette affaire de front.

- Non pas que je sache. Mais tu sais, parfois, on a l'impression qu'il ne va pas choisir le bon camp. Lorsque l'on est ensemble, il est gentil avec moi, il ne me traite pas différemment des autres. Mais lorsque l'on se croise dans les couloirs il m'ignore. Et puis chez les Serpentards, je vois bien qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus des sangs purs. Et puis j'ai entendu parler de ce Voldemort, je crois qu'il approuve ses idées.

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit en entendant ces paroles fut : rien de nouveau. Je savais depuis bien longtemps que Severus, même si j'avais confiance en lui, jouait un double jeu. Celui de sa maison d'une part et celui de ses convictions de l'autre.

- Ecoute : Severus ne croit pas en l'idéologie de Voldemort, j'en suis sûre. Pour ce qui est de son attitude, on peut la comprendre. Il ne peut pas aller contre tous ses camarades.

- Pourquoi ? Si ce sont des idiots aux idées étroites…

C'était tout Lily cette réplique. Noir ou blanc, pas de demi-teinte. Je me surpris à penser que James aurait pu faire la même réflexion. Mais je devais lui faire comprendre ce à quoi était confronté Severus. Alors je lui racontai ce que Sirius m'avait expliqué. Pourquoi il avait réussi à se sortir de tout ça et pourquoi il était si inquiet pour son frère, pourquoi il ne haïssait pas sa cousine Narcissa mais pourquoi elle lui faisait pitié…

Après mon explication Lily parut pensive. Je n'avais pas voulu l'inquiéter d'avantage mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait réellement.

- En résumé la situation n'est pas simple pour lui, surtout que c'est un sang-mêlé.

- Quoi, Severus est un sang-mêlé ? J'étais surprise par cette révélation.

- Oui tu ne le savais pas ? Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.

Apparemment, ils discutaient bien ensemble. Severus et moi, on abordait que très rarement des sujets personnels à cette époque là. Etrangement j'eus le sentiment que beaucoup plus de choses nous séparaient lui et moi que Lily et lui. Mais je serais encore aujourd'hui incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Vous semblez assez proches tout les deux. Non ?

Je sus que j'avais visé juste lorsque je la vis rougir à ma question.

- Oui, on s'entend bien, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, si c'est ce que tu me demandes.

- Mais tu aimerais ?

Elle était cramoisie, elle hésita avant de me répondre.

- Je crois que c'est trop compliqué et puis il ne fait rien pour que ça évolue. Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois comprendre pourquoi.

J'étais désolée pour elle. Et pour lui aussi. Et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'est elle qui reprit. Elle avait visiblement besoin d'en parler et d'extérioriser toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais. C'est vrai que je le trouve intelligent, brillant et que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas non plus le prince charmant. Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon qu'il me faut. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me témoigne un minimum d'affection, de tendresse.

Le fait qu'elle en soit arrivée à parler de comment le petit ami idéal devait se comporter avec elle, me fit penser que c'était plus important pour elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre. Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle commença à balbutier des excuses en me disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû m'en parler. Je compris qu'elle s'était méprise sur ma réaction pensant que je la jugeais parce qu'elle me parlait de Severus Rogue. Je la rassurai autant que possible mais malgré moi je comprenais ses réticences. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'élu de son cœur était un apollon et surtout qu'il faisait l'unanimité au sein du collège.

Ce genre de considérations peut paraître futile pour des adultes mais pour les adolescentes que nous étions à l'époque, c'était très important. D'autant plus que Lily était vraiment une très jolie jeune fille, pleine de vie et avenante. Tout le contraire de Severus. Enfin pas tout à fait, ils étaient tous les deux aussi brillants et intelligents l'un que l'autre. Mais à cet âge est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance ? Et bien visiblement pour Lily cela en avait. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle devait faire exception.

Elle finit par m'avouer qu'elle était séduite par son intellect et qu'elle ne se lassait pas de discuter avec lui à propos de potions ou de sortilèges. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon comme lui, ça je voulais bien la croire, avec qui elle avait autant de points communs. Et en plus elle le trouvait très gentil quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

Par amitié, je lui proposai de parler à Severus pour voir ce qu'il en pensait mais elle refusa tout net. Ce n'était pas par timidité ou par peur d'être rejetée mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir une relation avec lui dans le climat actuel. D'après elle, c'était mieux ainsi pour lui comme pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un béguin, elle n'était pas amoureuse. J'avoue avoir été soulagée d'entendre ça. C'était, certes, choisir la facilité mais je ne voulais pas penser à ce que cette histoire aurait pu provoquer dans le microcosme de Poudlard. Et puis d'un point de vue purement égoïste, je fus satisfaite de ne pas devoir parler à Severus. Avoir une conversation sur l'amour avec lui me paraissait surréaliste. Et puis, je pensais à James et à son regard lorsqu'il croisait Lily… Alors je n'ai pas insisté lorsqu'elle me fit promettre de garder tout cela pour moi. J'aurais peut-être dû, je ne sais pas…

C'est Lily qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Est-ce que Severus va jouer un rôle dans les événements qui vont survenir ?

J'étais bien embêtée pour répondre à cette question, il faut bien le dire.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut lui faire confiance et qu'il va faire directement partie des événements en effet. Mais ce ne sera pas simple.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Aucune idée. Avoir confiance malgré tout, je ne peux rien dire de plus.

- Malgré tout ?

J'acquiesçai. Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter. Elle parut à la fois inquiète et rassurée. Et je la comprenais.

Pour finir cette petite conversation, je lui fis promettre de venir me parler si ses sentiments devenaient trop lourds à porter.

Avant de se quitter, elle revint sur ce que je lui avais dit précédemment.

- La vie ne doit pas être simple pour Black.

- Non la vie n'est pas simple pour lui, en effet. Je ne m'étendis pas sur le petit coup de déprime de Sirius. C'était le genre de chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Mais j'acquiesçai. Avec un petit sourire elle poursuivit.

- Il est franchement mignon en plus.

J'approuvai une fois de plus. Et devant ma réaction elle perdit patience.

- Alors, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Cela me fit sourire, ma Lily et son caractère flamboyant étaient de retour.

- Non, il n'y a rien. C'est juste un copain.

Je n'étais pas décidée à lui dire que je sentais au plus profond de moi, qu'un jour il serait bien plus. Et que d'ailleurs il l'était déjà d'une certaine manière. Ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était déjà différent de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour James ou Liloo, même si ce n'était pas encore très important. Il n'empêche que ma réponse ne parut pas satisfaire Lily.

- Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose.

Alors je finis par avouer, pas parce qu'elle m'avait mis la pression, mais parce que je trouvais ça drôle d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle et parce que je lui faisais confiance.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il me plaît mais pour l'instant je suis trop jeune. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut que j'attende, que ce n'est pas le moment. Pour lui comme pour moi.

- Donc il te plait au point d'envisager quelque chose de sérieux avec lui.

- Non je n'envisage rien de sérieux avec lui, je sais juste que ça le sera.

- Mais il faut attendre, c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris. Un jour il se passera quelque chose entre nous. Je ne peux pas te dire si ce sera la Grande Histoire mais se sera important, en tout cas pour moi. Pour lui je ne sais pas.

Elle paraissait ravie, heureuse. Son côté romantique sans doute et avec un petit air rêveur elle me dit :

- Quelle chance, ce sera forcément une belle histoire. Ca ne peut pas être autrement.

- Et bien tant qu'à faire, j'espère.

Je n'avais aucune certitude à ce sujet.

- Non, je suis sûre que tu seras très heureuse avec lui. Il n'y a pas de raison puisque cette histoire fait partie de ton destin.

Si il n'y avait eu que cette histoire écrite sur la page de mon destin, j'aurais sans doute pu être très heureuse avec Sirius en effet. Mais les événements en ont décidé autrement. Et sans aller jusque là, je me demande si dans les années qui suivirent cette conversation, Lily repensa à ses paroles. Je me demande si toutes les fois où elle m'a consolée, où elle a séché mes larmes, où elle a œuvré pour arranger les choses entre Sirius et moi, elle y a repensé.

Dans tous les cas c'est sur cette note d'optimisme que notre conversation se termina.

Après ces événements la vie reprit son cours au collège, rythmée par les blagues des Maraudeurs, les altercations avec les Serpentards et les disparitions de Remus.

En parlant des mystérieuses disparitions de Remus, c'est au mois de mai de cette année-là que Marlene et Liloo débarquèrent un soir dans la salle commune, un air de conspirateur sur leur visage.

- Dis Lizzie, me dit Marlene, tu ne trouves pas que Remus n'a pas l'air très en forme en ce moment ?

Je jetai un regard aux quatre Maraudeurs assis un peu plus loin. En effet, Remus n'avait pas l'air très bien. En plus il venait de revenir de trois jours de permission pour raisons familiales. C'était une excuse récurrente, avec celle de l'infirmerie, à ses absences répétées.

Je n'avais jamais parlé à mes amis de mes doutes concernant Remus, alors je décidai de leur répondre prudemment.

- C'est vrai, mais peut-être que sa visite dans sa famille ne s'est pas très bien passée.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il part souvent ou qu'il est régulièrement malade ?

Marlene avait vraisemblablement déjà beaucoup réfléchi au problème.

- Si, en effet.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir mais pas non plus briser la promesse que j'avais faite aux garçons l'année précédente, celle de ne pas révéler que Remus avait un secret. Mais c'était sans compter sur Marlene.

- Tu as déjà essayé de lui demander ce qui se passait ? Moi à chaque fois que j'essaie, il change de sujet ou l'un des trois autres fait diversion.

- Il ne veut certainement pas en parler, c'est tout.

J'espérai avoir été suffisamment convaincante. Mais à ce moment là, je sentis le regard de Liloo sur moi. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot que j'avais déjà compris qu'il ne me croyait pas. Et Marlene enchaîna.

- Nous sommes ses amis, on pourrait certainement l'aider.

- Marlene, des amis il en a d'autres, et je suis sûre qu'ils l'aident déjà.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de faire une bourde en admettant indirectement que ses amis aidaient Remus. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il y avait bien un problème dont j'étais au courant. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Liloo.

- Donc tu sais quelque chose, me fit-il finement remarquer.

Marlene eut un sourire de triomphe. Et moi mon visage se décomposa.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais rien et j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

Alors ils me harcelèrent. Ils m'avancèrent qu'ils voulaient aider Remus, essayer de le soulager de ce poids qui semblait si lourd à porter pour lui. Et devant leurs arguments, je finis par céder. Je leur racontai le peu que j'avais appris. L'existence du secret, la présence des autres pour l'aider et leurs étranges recherches, et enfin ses disparitions régulières. Après avoir échafaudé plusieurs théories et tourné en rond pendant un bon moment, nous décidâmes de simplement garder l'œil ouvert et en cas de problème intervenir comme je l'avais fait en première année. Parce que notre motivation première dans toute cette histoire, c'était de protéger Remus. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne leur aurais rien révélé.

Il n'empêche qu'avec le recul je me rends compte que cette année là, je ne fus pas une amie exemplaire. Je n'avais pas cherché à convaincre Lily de tenter quelque chose avec Severus parce que cela m'arrangeait et j'avais brisé ma promesse de ne rien dire concernant le secret de Remus. Mais je n'en ai aucun regret aujourd'hui parce que des événements plutôt heureux ont découlé de tout ça.

En cette fin d'année scolaire, un autre événement survint, peut-être insignifiant dans le climat de l'époque, mais suffisamment à mes yeux pour le consigner ici.

Il se produisit au mois de juin, juste après les examens. Alors que tous les élèves se détendaient dans le parc, profitant des premières chaleurs de l'été, Marlene et moi étions restées dans notre dortoir pour préparer le cadeau d'anniversaire de Liloo qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Les Maraudeurs avaient accepté de tenir à distance ce dernier en l'entraînant dans une exploration aux frontières de la forêt interdite. L'excuse était parfaite, nous, les filles n'étions pas suffisamment téméraires pour ce genre d'activités.

Après avoir terminé nos préparatifs, nous avions décidé de retourner à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil. En chemin nous avons croisé un groupe de cinquième année de Serpentards qui prirent à parti Marlene du fait de ses origines. Mais la réaction de cette dernière m'étonna. Alors que je me préparai à faire profil bas pour passer notre chemin, Marlene répliqua férocement à leurs insultes.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, il suffit de vous regarder pour voir les tares que la consanguinité vous a laissées.

Cette fois-ci pas question de me laisser prendre par surprise, j'avais déjà la main sur ma baguette. Elle continua ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

- Et encore ce n'est que partie visible de l'iceberg, je suis certaine que votre intelligence n'arrive pas à la hauteur de celle d'un Troll.

Là, on allait se faire massacrer ! Ils étaient plus âgés et plus nombreux. Et en effet, deux d'entre eux avaient fini par sortir leur baguette. Les trois autres n'avaient pas encore bougé, ils devaient avoir du mal à assimiler son discours. Marlene devait avoir raison sur le niveau de leur quotient intellectuel.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, mon amie me devança en jetant des Expelliarmus à chacun de nos adversaires armés. Surpris par son attaque personne ne bougea. Puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha le poing levé, pour frapper, et dans un réflexe sorti de je ne sais où, Marlene lui envoya un coup de pied à l'entrejambe.Terrassés par la douleur et sans doute par la peur, nos assaillants battirent en retraite.

Si je devais choisir un mot pour d'écrire mon état ce serait stupéfaction. Je n'avais pas bougé et je regardai Marlene, rouge, essoufflée et tremblante s'adosser à un mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Après une minute de silence, je la dévisageais encore. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut elle baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pensais ce que j'ai dit sur les sangs purs. Tu ne l'as pas mal pris j'espère ?

Je dus faire un effort pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Non pas du tout, au contraire tu as été géniale.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire. C'est à ce moment là que je vis passer à coté de nous Narcissa Black et deux de ses copines. Je resserrai mes doigts sur ma baguette, prête à contrer une attaque. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Marlene qui se redressait également. Mais les trois Serpentardes ne firent aucun geste. Elles se contentèrent de nous regarder, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Puis dans un souffle Narcissa cracha plus qu'elle ne prononça ces mots :

- Vous pouvez faire les malignes pour l'instant, mais vous verrez, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au pouvoir, il vous obligera à baisser la tête et à reprendre la place qui est la vôtre.

Elle s'arrêta là, et repartit comme elle était venue. Marlene haussa les épaules puis me dit :

- Bof, qui vivra verra. Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres.

Sur le chemin, j'interrogeai Marlene sur ses spectaculaires progrès en duel et sur son sens de la répartie que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre. Ils m'ont humiliée une fois, hors de question que cela se reproduise. Alors j'ai demandé à Remus de me donner quelques cours en duel. Et c'est Peter qui s'est chargé de m'apprendre à répliquer.

Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien.

- Normal, en général on fait ça lorsque tu es à la bibliothèque et que James et Sirius étudient je ne sais quoi dans leur dortoir.

Après une pause, elle reprit.

- Tu sais qui c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Non aucune idée. On devrait demander aux garçons.

Plus tard ce jour là, j'appris de la bouche de Sirius qui était le Seigneur en question. Pas la peine d'être doté d'un instinct à tout épreuve pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ce surnom.

Les garçons félicitèrent Marlene pour ses prouesses et je me dis que je devrais peut-être commencer à m'entraîner également. J'avais passé l'année scolaire à me faire du souci pour elle, alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais pris son refus de dénoncer ses assaillants l'année précédente pour de la peur. En réalité, mon amie était courageuse et elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus se retrouver en position de faiblesse. J'étais fière d'elle et je l'admirais pour ça.

Les jours qui suivirent furent joyeux entre l'anniversaire de Liloo, le succès de Marlene et la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Pour la suite il faudra patienter un peu, vacances obligent…


	8. La révélation

Note 1 : Rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages de mon invention.

Note 2 : Un grand merci à 'Viele, pour ses corrections, conseils et pour tout le reste aussi !

Note 3 : Merci également aux reviewers anonymes, vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir ! Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes également qui ont lu cette fic (pouvez laisser une petite review j'ai encore jamais mordu personne hein !)

Note 4 : Merci aux autres, qui n'étaient pas anonymes, et que j'ai déjà remercié directement !

Bon je crois que ce sera tout pour l'instant, place à la suite…

* * *

**Tenir ses promesses**

**La révélation**

Pendant les vacances d'été, qui suivirent la fin de ma deuxième année à Poudlard, j'avais décidé de me renseigner un peu plus sur ce fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si les informations recueillies auprès de Sirius m'étaient précieuses, j'avais envie de faire le tour de la question. 

Et c'est tout naturellement que je me tournais vers mes parents pour en parler et trouver des sources de données. Autant vous dire qu'ils furent très surpris par ma requête. Mon père parut très réticent dans un premier temps, mais ma mère fit le nécessaire pour le convaincre. Elle avait compris d'où me venait cette étrange idée et ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Mes parents m'expliquèrent donc tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le sujet, et me firent lire certains tracts et articles. Ils m'apprirent également que la presse commençait à être manipulée et me proposèrent de m'aider à décrypter les signes dans l'actualité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais j'étais ravie de leur réaction. Très rapidement, James fut également associé à cette étude. Et, contre toute attente, il se montra un élève attentif et très concerné par le problème. Si les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu le voir…

Au bout d'un certain moment, je dois dire que j'étais extrêmement perturbée par ce que je découvrais. Une chose était certaine, la machine était en marche et rien n'était fait pour l'arrêter. Exactement le même problème qu'au Collège en somme, mais à une échelle beaucoup plus grande. Après en avoir discuté avec James, nous avions décidé d'en parler à nos parents. Ce qui était en train de se passer nous révoltait mais aucune action n'était entreprise pour contrer ces gens. Nos propres parents n'étaient pas adeptes de cette idéologie mais que faisaient-ils, à part regarder ?

C'est James qui attaqua le premier, au cours d'un dîner chez les Potters. D'abord surpris de notre réaction, ils finirent par nous avouer qu'il existait un mouvement de résistance au sein de la communauté sorcière et qu'ils en faisaient partie. Ce fut pour moi un soulagement de savoir que nos parents prenaient part à la lutte, du moins dans un premier temps.

Parce qu'en effet, ils nous expliquèrent qu'ils étaient contraints d'agir discrètement, presque clandestinement. Les personnes s'étant montrées ouvertement hostiles aux idées de Voldemort ayant pour la plupart disparu. Ils nous apprirent que la violence ne faisait qu'augmenter de mois en mois et que bientôt, les partisans du mage noir ne se cacheraient plus pour commettre des meurtres.

Si je m'étais inquiétée du manque de prises de positions de mes parents sur le sujet, je peux vous dire que ce qu'ils nous dirent ce soir là me glaça le sang. S'indigner était une chose mais prendre part au combat… Je commençais à comprendre la différence.

Une angoisse sourde me prit au plus profond de mon être. Et je sus à cet instant qu'il allait falloir apprendre à vivre avec. Je peux même dire aujourd'hui que ce sentiment ne me quitta plus pendant les vingt années qui suivirent. A partir de ce moment, il n'y eut pas une seule minute, une seule seconde, où mes craintes pour ceux que j'aimais furent apaisées avant la victoire finale. Cette terrible période commença par l'angoisse de perdre mes parents. Et ce soir là, je vis dans les yeux de James la même compréhension et les mêmes peurs également.

Quelques jours plus tard, je partis chez Marlène pour mes désormais traditionnelles vacances dans le monde moldu. Je compris, qu'outre l'intérêt culturel d'un tel séjour, c'était également une forme de résistance de la part de mes parents que de m'autoriser à aller chez mon amie.

Comme l'année précédente, cette période fut pour moi extraordinaire et la compagnie de mon amie un merveilleux dérivatif à mes nouveaux soucis. Et lorsque je repartis, Marlène me promit de me rejoindre chez moi, deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard, comme il en était désormais de coutume.

A mon retour, je retrouvai James avec bonheur et c'est d'un commun accord que nous avions décidé de ne rien dire de l'engagement de nos parents à nos amis. Sauf à Sirius bien évidemment, me fit-il admettre. Il pensait que pour lui cela serait une source de réconfort de savoir qu'une résistance s'organisait. Il se faisait du souci pour son ami et moi aussi je dois dire. Alors je cédai, comme toujours.

Sirius, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, quelques jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il arriva, il me parut encore plus mal que l'année précédente. Son séjour chez ses parents semblait avoir été difficile, mais il reprit vite le dessus, grâce aux bons soins de nos mères.

Il se sentit tout de même obligé de s'excuser pour l'attitude de son frère, qui m'avait blessé au cours de l'année scolaire. A sa grande surprise, et à la mienne également, il se fit royalement disputer par mon père et Mr Potter. Non pas à cause de l'attaque, mais parce qu'il se voyait comme responsable. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il ne devait en aucun cas se sentir coupable, et que ce n'était pas à lui de porter le poids des erreurs des membres de sa famille.

Ils lui rappelèrent qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas en fonction de son nom et de son sang, comme le faisaient les partisans de Voldemort, mais en fonction de ses actes. Et comme il avait pris ma défense à ce moment là, mon père préféra le remercier, plutôt que d'accepter ses excuses.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens du sentiment de fierté que j'ai ressenti d'avoir un père tel que le mien. En quelques mots, il avait réussi à apaiser Sirius et à lui donner une ligne de conduite qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Toujours juger une personne sur ses actes et non sur des préjugés.

Pendant ces vacances, j'entretins également une correspondance très régulière avec Lily, pour qui les choses ne semblaient pas très faciles non plus. Elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec sa sœur. Je l'aurais bien invitée quelques jours à la maison, mais avec la présence quasi constante de James et Sirius, j'hésitai. Et puis quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, qu'il fallait attendre. Alors je me fiai à mon instinct, comme toujours.

J'adressai également quelques lettres, de façon épisodique, à Severus qui, même s'il ne disait pas clairement que cela lui faisait plaisir, répondait toujours. Je sus aussi que Lily et lui correspondaient régulièrement. J'étais contente pour lui et pour elle.

Et c'est ainsi que mes vacances d'été se finirent entourée de Marlène, Liloo, qui venait de rentrer d'un séjour aux Etats-Unis dans la famille de sa mère, et des Maraudeurs moins Peter, qui était en vacances avec ses parents.

Et c'est peut-être un peu plus soucieux mais très heureux que nous reprîmes le Poudlard Express pour ce qui allait être ma troisième année au Collège.

**ooOoo**

Cette année-là fut plutôt calme, comparée à celles qui allaient suivre, mais certains événements qui se produisirent méritent tout de même d'être consignés ici.

Le trimestre débuta plutôt tranquillement. Le seul événement notable de cette période fut le nouveau passe-temps de James et Sirius, et dans une moindre mesure de Remus et Liloo. Peter étant encore un peu immature et certainement trop timide pour suivre ses camarades à ce moment là. De quoi je parle ? Mais des filles bien entendu. Et oui, les Maraudeurs allaient avoir quatorze ans, et leurs hormones commençaient à les travailler sérieusement. Et ils avaient entraîné Liloo dans leur sillage. Ce fut pour eux l'année des premiers flirts. Rien de bien méchant, certes, mais ils avaient un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Et si Liloo et Remus se montraient plutôt discrets, ce n'était en aucun cas l'attitude des deux autres. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tout pour plaire. Ils étaient beaux, intelligents, drôles, fauteurs de troubles, dotés d'une confiance en eux à toute épreuve, et réussissaient toutes leurs entreprises, alors forcément…

Lorsque je dis ça aujourd'hui la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : mais quel gâchis, comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Je le sais, la réponse est Voldemort. Mais à cette époque la vie semblait si prometteuse.

Nos séducteurs en herbe étaient donc le point de mire d'une grande partie des adolescentes du Collège, et ils en profitaient. Parfois plus que de raison pour certains. Et on ne peut pas dire que le romantisme était au rendez-vous ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Avec Marlène, nous suivions tout cela d'un air amusé. Par contre, un soir, dans la salle commune je surpris le regard de Lily sur Sirius et sa dernière conquête en date. Elle paraissait dubitative et pensive. Puis croisant mon regard, elle me fit un sourire triste. J'étais perplexe, je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Ce n'est que le lendemain que je compris, lorsque Lily demanda à me parler seule à seule.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air compatissant.

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

J'avais du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir. Et très franchement, je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas plus de sujets d'inquiétude que d'habitude.

- Et bien tu sais… Elle était hésitante. Sirius avec toutes ces filles…

Sirius, les filles, ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle finit par s'expliquer.

- Tu sais l'année dernière, tu m'as confié qu'avec Sirius… Elle s'arrêta là n'osant certainement pas aller plus loin.

Et je compris. Elle avait peur que l'attitude de Sirius m'atteigne directement. Elle pensait que je souffrais de voir ça. Une chose est certaine, Lily était une véritable amie pour moi. Il fallait à n'importe quel prix que je la rassure.

- Ne te fais pas de souci Lily, je te promets que cela ne me pose pas de problème.

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue.

- Mais l'année dernière, tu m'as dit… Je la coupai tout de suite.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il me plaisait, et qu'un jour nous vivrions certainement une histoire. Mais pour l'instant c'est trop tôt, je suis trop jeune pour ça. Et lui aussi.

- Ca ne te fait rien alors ? Elle semblait surprise et pas vraiment persuadée par ce que je lui disais.

- Non ça ne me fait rien.

Et c'était vrai, cela n'avait aucune importance à cette époque. Il devait faire ses propres expériences, comme plus tard je ferais les miennes. Et ça, je l'avais déjà compris, même à mon âge. Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, je dirais qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.

Pour convaincre Lily de mon point de vue, j'enchaînai :

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que notre histoire serait sérieuse, et je ne me vois pas lui demander de m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête de faire quelque chose avec lui. Alors qu'il ne sait pas encore que dans quelques années, nous allons être réunis.

Elle parut encore plus surprise.

- Il ne le sait pas ?

- Ben non, il ne le sait pas. Ses histoires de cœur ne sont pas un sujet de conversation entre nous. Et très honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme une petite amie potentielle.

Il faut dire que Monsieur ne se gênait pas. Il ne fréquentait que les plus jolies des filles de Poudlard. Je ne voyais pas très bien comment rivaliser avec elles. Je n'étais pas, et ne suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, un canon de beauté.

Déjà à cette époque j'étais un peu plus petite que la moyenne. Je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre le mètre soixante de toute façon. Et mes attributs féminins n'ont rien d'exceptionnels. Certains diront tout de même de moi que ma petite taille et le côté menu de ma silhouette, leur donnaient envie de me cajoler. Mais ce n'était que le discours d'hommes plus ou moins amoureux qui ne demandaient qu'un retour de leurs sentiments et de leurs attentions à mon égard. Chose qui a toujours été difficile à obtenir de ma part, tout du moins pour certains.

Même si les traits de mon visage étaient, et sont toujours, fins et réguliers, mes atouts de séduction à cette époque, résidaient certainement dans ma longue chevelure lisse, d'un châtain aux reflets cuivrés et dans mes yeux. Ces derniers, de couleur marron, ont pour particularité d'avoir des reflets verts par moment. Sirius dirait un jour à leur sujet, verts ou bruns, quand elle aime ou n'aime pas. Enfin tous cela pour dire que même si j'étais mignonne, voire même jolie, il n'était pas possible de m'appliquer l'adjectif de belle.

Mais à ce moment là, je ne m'angoissais pas particulièrement pour ça. Et plus tard, j'appris que l'art de la séduction résidait plus dans une attitude que dans un physique. Forte de ce savoir, je peux dire que j'en userais et en abuserais même, à un certain moment de ma vie. Mais ne sautons pas les étapes, revenons à ma conversation avec Lily.

Cette dernière était donc surprise de ma réaction face aux petits flirts de Sirius, et au fait que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qui allait probablement se produire.

- Mais tu dois certainement lui plaire. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau et j'avoue que cela commençait à m'agacer.

- Ecoute, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le problème, très franchement ça m'est égal. Lorsque cela devra se faire, cela se fera et puis c'est tout !

Elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin et finit par s'excuser. Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, je préférai changer de sujet. Et c'est dans le calme et la bonne humeur que nous sommes reparties chacune vers nos amis respectifs, une bonne heure plus tard.

Après cette petite conversation, je notai tout de même que Lily n'appelait plus Sirius par son nom de famille, certainement par égard pour moi. Cette simple attention me fit plaisir. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de lui faire la remarque pour la remercier.

**ooOoo**

Mais la véritable révélation de cette année scolaire se produisit quelques temps plus tard, au mois de février, pour être précise. Avec Liloo et Marlène, nous étions toujours à l'affût du moindre détail qui pourrait nous aiguiller sur le secret de Remus. Et ces indices se faisaient rares, il faut bien le dire. A part la récurrence de ses disparitions et son air vraiment malade à chacune d'elles, nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé. 

Liloo nous avait tout de même rapporté, sans trop de conviction, une discussion qu'il avait entendue entre les quatre garçons, où James parlait d'un problème de fourrure au sujet de Remus. Avait-il un lapin mal élevé ? On ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait nous aider.

Une autre chose nous perturbait, étrangement ce n'est pas moi qui mit le doigt dessus mais Marlène. Si je dis étrangement, c'est parce que normalement, mon don d'empathie aurait dû me permettre de remarquer ce petit dysfonctionnement dans la personnalité de Remus. Mais je n'avais rien noté. Par contre, mon amie avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi au problème avant de nous en parler. Et ce n'est que l'année suivante, que je compris réellement pourquoi rien ne lui avait échappé.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Remus agit étrangement avec les filles avec qui il sort ? Nous demanda-t-elle, un soir, alors que nous nous étions isolés, pour discuter tranquillement tous les trois.

Liloo et moi étions surpris, nous ne voyions pas où elle voulait en venir. Et puis, Liloo avait à peu de choses près le même comportement alors… Visiblement agacée par notre incompréhension, elle continua.

- Remus est quelqu'un qui ne se lie pas aux autres facilement et là il change régulièrement de petite amie, sans vraiment se poser de question, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ?

Je commençais à saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire mais Liloo, lui, prit la remarque personnellement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre, il a envie de s'amuser, c'est tout !

Il fallait que je vienne au secours de Marlène, parce que visiblement notre ami prenait sa réflexion comme une critique, et j'étais certaine qu'il faisait fausse route.

- Ne le prends pas mal Liloo, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le style de Remus. C'est un garçon plutôt sérieux d'habitude. On aurait pu croire qu'il essaierait de se fixer plus que de papillonner comme il le fait.

Il me regardait d'un air franchement dubitatif mais Marlène approuvait d'un signe de tête. Alors je continuai :

- En fait, le problème, c'est qu'il ne laisse personne l'approcher réellement. A part les trois autres Maraudeurs et nous. Et encore, pour nous, c'est plus contraint et forcé, même s'il semble nous apprécier. Mais d'un autre coté, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et je ne me le serais jamais imaginé allant de filles en filles, comme les autres.

- N'exagère pas, me dit Liloo, il n'est pas au niveau des deux autres quand même, et moi non plus.

Il était vexé. Liloo a toujours été plein de surprises pour moi, même encore aujourd'hui, parce que normalement, un garçon de son âge, à qui l'on reproche d'avoir trop d'aventures, devrait faire le fanfaron. Mais pas lui. Et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi. Là aussi, je finirais par avoir une réponse, mais des années plus tard.

Contre toute attente, c'est Marlène qui reprit.

- Oui Liloo à raison, Remus n'a eu que quatre copines depuis la rentrée, alors que les autres…

Tiens, elle tenait le compte maintenant ? Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas à cette réflexion.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est plus le style à approfondir une relation, plutôt que de la terminer dès que cela devient un tout petit peu sérieux.

Mais Liloo n'était toujours pas convaincu.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de copine ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a envie de sortir avec une fille mais que dès qu'il se sent trop proche, il change tout de suite.

J'étais contente, mon don d'empathie était de retour, et en plus, j'étais sur la même longueur d'onde que Marlène, qui ne put que confirmer mon impression. Et Liloo finit par couper court à la discussion, toujours pas spécialement convaincu par nos arguments.

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela va nous aider à savoir ce qu'il cache, nous fit-il remarquer.

Là, il n'avait pas tort. Mais le fait d'avoir eu cette discussion, à ce moment-là, allait déterminer clairement notre réaction au moment où nous allions découvrir son secret. Et nous en étions très proches.

En effet, c'est la semaine qui suivit, pendant un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, que nos questions au sujet de Remus trouvèrent des réponses.

Ce jour là, la leçon portait sur les Loup-garou. Lorsque le Professeur commença à nous faire une description des symptômes, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Marlène et Liloo, et la vérité nous apparut en une fraction de seconde. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place, d'un seul coup, et les éléments à notre disposition prenant tous un sens. Les disparitions mensuelles, son air maladif au retour de chacune, même le problème de poils… Tout était clair. Plus concentré que jamais sur ce que débitait le prof, nous comprenions mieux la nécessité du secret, l'exclusion dont Remus risquait d'être victime si cela se savait. Même son comportement réservé prenait une signification. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dévoile trop, ne devienne trop intime avec quelqu'un parce que sa nature risquait d'être découverte. Pour preuve, il nous avait laissé l'approcher et nous avions compris. Avec du mal, certes, mais nous avions compris.

En sortant de la salle de classe, nous nous fîmes silencieux, nous jetant des regards en biais par moment, cherchant à savoir ce que les uns et les autres pensaient. Le sujet était délicat mais il était évident pour moi que Remus resterait mon ami. Mais qu'en était-il de Marlène et Liloo?

Arrivée au soir, alors que nous ne nous étions pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis des heures, j'en étais presque venue à regretter d'avoir partagé mes doutes au sujet de Remus avec eux. Si je n'avais rien dit, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais cherché à découvrir son secret. Je m'en voulais déjà, j'avais pris un gros risque en leur en parlant et ce n'était même pas moi qui allait en payer les conséquences.

Tous les trois assis en silence dans la salle commune, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions, c'est Peter qui débloqua quelque peu la situation par son intervention. Il venait d'arriver à notre hauteur et nous regardait d'un air étrange.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, lui répondit Marlène, un peu sur la défensive.

- Je crois pas non, vu votre attitude, vous avez un problème. Vous devriez en parler plutôt que de ruminer comme ça. Une bonne dispute n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à le croire parce que je vis les deux autres acquiescer. Alors je soufflai en regardant tout autour de moi :

- Pas ici, pas maintenant !

Il fallait absolument être discret, c'était vraiment très important. Mes deux amis approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Il allait falloir patienter pour s'expliquer, le couvre-feu était passé alors pas question de se retrancher dans un endroit tranquille du château pour parler. Mais Peter nous trouva une solution.

- Vous voulez que je demande à James de vous prêter sa cape ?

La proposition était plus que tentante, il fallait que l'on s'explique, et vite, parce que je me sentais vraiment mal à ce moment là. Et visiblement ça se voyait, parce que Peter, sans attendre notre réponse, partit voir James. Ce dernier nous jeta un regard, fronça les sourcils en nous voyant, et fit un signe d'approbation à Peter pour que celui-ci aille dans le dortoir chercher la cape. Liloo le rejoignit une minute plus tard, pour pouvoir la prendre sans être vu. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une salle vide ce soir-là à discuter de notre découverte.

Pour commencer, l'ambiance était plutôt fraîche. Chacun essayant de trouver les mots pour aborder le sujet. C'est Liloo qui prit la parole en premier. Son ton était incertain.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Remus est un lycanthrope ? Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

- Et bien, on dirait bien, oui. C'était Marlène qui lui avait répondu, en disant cela, elle n'arrêtait pas de scruter les expressions de nos visages.

- De toute façon, la pleine lune est pour la semaine prochaine, alors ce sera facile à vérifier, reprit Liloo.

Marlène acquiesça. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. Mais il fallait que je sache.

- Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? J'attendais avec impatience, prête à défendre bec et ongle, si nécessaire, mon point de vue.

- Il reste Remus, non ? demanda Marlène, incertaine.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais Liloo fut plus rapide que moi.

- Evidemment que c'est toujours Remus. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à en penser, si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas de chance et qu'il faut l'aider à tout prix !

On sentait la conviction émaner de chaque parole qu'il prononçait et lorsque je vis Marlène sourire joyeusement, un immense poids se souleva de ma poitrine. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi. Il n'était pas question de le dénoncer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre. Alors je pris la parole cette fois-ci, soulagée :

- Alors on est tous les trois d'accord, on ne dit rien ! On garde ça pour nous.

Là, Marlène se fit hésitante.

- On pourrait peut-être lui en parler, non ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, s'il avait voulu nous le dire, il l'aurait fait, tu sais.

J'étais absolument convaincue de ce que je disais. Et Liloo était du même avis.

- Ecoute lorsqu'il voudra se confier, et je suis sûr qu'un jour il le voudra, il en parlera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait raison, et puis, il avait les trois autres Maraudeurs pour le soutenir, en cas de problème. Ce qui m'amenait à un second secret pas encore résolu celui-là.

- Et les trois autres, ils mijotent quoi à votre avis ? Avec toutes leurs recherches secrètes.

J'étais décidément trop curieuse à cette époque. Remarquez, je n'ai pas vraiment changé depuis.

- Aucune idée, mais on garde l'œil ouvert, répondit Liloo. Et on surveille au cas où quelqu'un se mêlerait de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il ne faut pas que cela se sache.

On était tous d'accord. Qu'est-ce que j'étais fière d'avoir des amis comme Liloo et Marlène. J'étais aussi un peu honteuse d'avoir douté d'eux, mais bon, la situation n'était pas simple non plus.

Nous avons encore passé un moment à se demander où Remus allait lors de ses transformations, s'il l'avait avoué aux autres, ou si les autres l'avaient découvert par eux-mêmes… Enfin toutes sortes de questions sur le quotidien de nos amis. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Sirius, James et Peter vivaient également avec ce secret. Mais suite à cette conversation, nous avions décidé de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'était mieux ainsi, plus prudent.

Avant de repartir pour notre salle commune, Marlène me demanda :

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas se lier aux gens ? Il a peur que son secret soit découvert ?

- Oui ça doit être pour ça. Mais je pense aussi qu'il doit avoir peur de les blesser. Mais pas que physiquement, je pense qu'il doit craindre d'être rejeté et également se sentir coupable.

Cette situation était horrible et savoir que l'un de mes amis devait la subir me fendit le cœur. Je crois qu'à ce moment là Marlène avait exactement la même chose en tête.

Ce n'est certes pas très joyeux, mais rassurés, les uns sur les autres, que nous avons repris le chemin de la salle commune après cette discussion.

* * *

Les commentaires, critiques et autres sont toujours les bienvenus alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! 


	9. Le canari

Pour commencer, un peu de pub pour un forum : **Le front de libération des Personnages Pottériens Brimés et Bafoués** autrement dit le **FLPPBB** ! Le lien est dans mon profil, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Ensuite, merci aux revieweurs (il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde) et surtout à Uruviele pour ses correction comme toujours !

* * *

Tenir ses promesses

Le canari

De retour dans la tour des Gryffondors, la première personne que je vis en arrivant fut James, qui se précipita vers nous. Liloo lui tendit discrètement sa cape et lui murmura en plaisantant :

- Tu avais peur de ne plus la revoir ? Il lui fit une tape dans le dos et ajouta, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, on allait forcément revenir, on habite ici, je te rappelle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette remarque me fit sourire, et Marlène également.

- Vous auriez vu vos têtes, répondit James, il y avait vraiment de quoi se faire du souci !

Il n'était pas venu pour sa cape visiblement, mais pour nous ! On ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'air de joyeux lurons en partant. Alors je décidai de le rassurer.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est bon maintenant, on s'est expliqué. En disant cela, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres et mes deux amis également.

Tout en parlant, nous nous étions dirigés vers l'intérieur de la salle commune.

- Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? L'impatience marquait sa réplique.

Si nous avions été trop curieux dans toute cette histoire, nous n'étions pas les seuls à souffrir de ce défaut apparemment. Mais il n'était absolument pas question de lui donner satisfaction. Et c'est Liloo qui prit les choses en mains. Il ne fallait quand même pas vexer James, sa sollicitude nous faisait plaisir.

- Non, on ne te dira rien. La dureté de sa phrase était atténuée par un regard malicieux et un sourire franc.

- Oh, allez ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre avec les gars. D'habitude vous vous entendez très bien et là… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Bon tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous ne nous étions pas disputés. On avait juste une petite mise au point à faire, c'est tout. Là, par contre, le ton de Liloo était calme mais ferme malgré tout.

James était surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant pour répondre, puis sembla se raviser pendant un quart de seconde, avant d'ajouter d'un air incertain :

- Mais je dis quoi aux autres moi, ils vont me harceler pour savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- Et bien tu leur dis que tu es désolé mais que l'on n'a rien voulu te dire, et de la même façon que les Maraudeurs ont leurs secrets… et Marlène termina ma phrase dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Nous, nous avons les nôtres !

- Dans tous les cas, James, merci de nous avoir prêté ta cape.

J'avais ajouté ça pour adoucir notre refus. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un, et encore moins nous, ne lui résiste. Mais c'est une leçon que Lily allait lui inculquer de force d'ici peu, et qui allait prendre quelques années !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, nous avions pris la direction de nos dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain, c'est Peter qui vint aux nouvelles, puis après avoir essuyé un échec, Sirius. Et ce dernier n'eut pas plus de chance. Ensuite nous nous attendions à voir Remus débarquer, chacun de nous trois espérant pouvoir agir normalement devant lui. Non pas que notre attitude allait changer envers lui mais notre secret le concernait directement tout de même.

C'est donc fébriles que nous attendions sa visite. Mais notre confrontation tarda un peu. Je dis confrontation parce que depuis la visite de Sirius, leur sollicitude nous apparaissait plus comme un interrogatoire qu'autre chose. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'était montré très subtil, il avait même été franchement direct, comme toujours.

Tellement direct que je me dis qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver sa place à Serpentard. Pas une once de ruse dans son comportement. Il était allé droit au but. Plus tard je compris que cette façon de faire était plus une réaction de rejet face aux valeurs et aux agissements de la maison concurrente de la nôtre.

Il était tout à fait capable de faire preuve de tactique et de fourberie mais cela semblait impliquer, pour lui, qu'il devait admettre qu'il venait d'une famille de Serpentards. Et ça il n'en était pas question. Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'il nous avait un peu malmenés, en restant tout de même très correct, mais suffisamment pour attendre avec un peu d'inquiétude notre rencontre avec Remus. Même si nous nous doutions bien que cette entrevue allait être différente, du fait de la personnalité de ce dernier.

Il vint nous voir après le dîner, l'air un peu gêné. En s'asseyant à notre table, il nous fit un sourire doux et attaqua tout de suite. Mais j'eus plus l'impression que c'était une façon de se débarrasser d'une corvée plus que de l'impatience pour nous faire parler :

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, encore une fois, mais les autres ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire…

Il affichait une mine contrite en prononçant ces paroles, mais Liloo le coupa tout de suite.

- Ne perds pas ton temps Remus, on ne dira rien. Et de toute façon, il ne s'est rien produit d'exceptionnel, alors vous pouvez penser à autre chose.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux trois autres, assis un peu plus loin, il nous dit en prenant le ton de la confidence :

- Ils sont certainement trop curieux, c'est vrai. Mais ils se sont inquiétés pour vous, alors ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Ce serait mieux de leur dire, puisque d'après ce que vous dites, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

La manœuvre n'était pas mal. Pas très subtile, certes, mais elle aurait presque pu marcher, si le sujet avait été différent. Alors c'est moi qui enchaînai.

- Donc, si je te suis, ils se font du souci. Et pas toi ? Ils sont trop curieux. Et pas toi ? Et puis c'est vrai, on va vous dire notre secret juste pour vous faire plaisir. C'est ça ?

J'avais prononcé ma réplique sur un ton malicieux et rieur, mais mon regard n'avait pas lâché le sien. Et je continuai pour enfoncer le clou.

- Tu sais Remus, j'ai un ami qui a un secret. Mes yeux étaient encore rivés aux siens. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais il m'a assuré que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Alors j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. En plus, je suis certaine que si un jour la situation le nécessite, il viendra demander de l'aide. Alors ce que l'on attend de vous, c'est que vous fassiez de même en nous faisant tout simplement confiance.

Il avait saisi le message. Liloo et Marlène également, mais ils ne le montrèrent pas, bien entendu. Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que Remus cachait quelque chose.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez ! Mais si vous avez besoin, vous n'hésitez pas. D'accord ?

- Il n'y aura pas de problème. C'est juste une petite histoire entre nous qui n'aura pas plus de conséquences, le rassura Marlène. Puis elle ajouta, en riant presque:

- Mais, par contre, on prend note de la proposition d'assistance, parce qu'en ce moment on galère pas mal en cours de métamorphose.

L'esprit pratique de Marlène m'a toujours épatée et son opportunisme aussi parfois. Et là dans un sourire à la fois sympathique et énigmatique, Remus répondit :

- Oh ! Pour la métamorphose faudra voir ça avec James et Sirius, c'est eux les spécialistes.

Tiens ! Je ne savais pas. En jetant un coup d'œil à Liloo et Marlène, je les vis tout les deux noter l'information comme moi.

Puis il se leva, et partit rejoindre ses acolytes. A son arrivée, dans leur coin, il échangea quelques mots avec eux.

James, Sirius et dans une moindre mesure Peter, nous jetèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire : on finira par trouver de toute façon ! Ces types étaient vraiment des têtes de mule !

Mais ils eurent beau chercher, nous espionner pendant quelques semaines et par moment nous questionner, encore, ils ne purent rien découvrir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avions décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Même la semaine qui suivit ces événements, celle qui allait voir la pleine lune arriver, nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot. C'était trop dangereux. Et c'est donc impuissants que nous avions regardé l'état de santé de Remus se dégrader, puis disparaître comme chaque mois et enfin, à notre plus grand soulagement, revenir.

Les seuls échanges, que nous nous accordions sur le sujet, étaient uniquement faits de regards entendus, et encore, nous faisions très attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas interceptés !

Cette situation était affreuse, ne pas pouvoir parler pour décharger le poids qui pesait sur nous, mais il était hors de question de craquer. Il en allait de la sécurité et du bien-être de Remus. Puis, petit à petit, nous avons appris à vivre avec ce secret, restant toujours vigilants et à l'écoute mais moins focalisés dessus.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que l'esprit humain est capable de s'habituer à toutes les situations, même les plus extrêmes, même les plus douloureuses, et de continuer à avancer malgré tout. Mais à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore assez souffert pour arriver à cette conclusion et je m'étais demandée, à un moment, si ce n'était pas un manque de sensibilité de ma part que de continuer comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était. Puis j'avais observé mes amis, et les Maraudeurs aussi, et j'avais compris que l'on faisait tous la même chose. On vivait avec cette vérité. Remus Lupin était un Loup-garou et il fallait l'aider et le protéger un maximum.

A cette époque là, j'avais également un autre sujet de préoccupation. Certes beaucoup moins important, mais avec le recul, je ne peux que me rendre compte qu'il fut déterminant pour la suite des événements.

En ce mois d'avril, Lily semblait de plus en plus soucieuse. Me doutant que son attitude était directement liée à celle d'une autre de mes connaissances, Severus Rogue, en l'occurrence, je me décidai à lui en parler. Parce que j'avais bien remarqué que cette année-là, l'attitude de ce dernier était de plus en plus préoccupante. Il s'immergeait toujours plus dans la magie noire, était de plus en plus agressif dans ses attaques contre James et les autres, qui le lui rendaient bien, soit dit en passant. Et ses autres amis étaient tous de partisans avérés de Voldemort. De toute façon, lorsque vous parliez de lui à qui que ce soit d'autre, extérieur au problème, il vous répondait :

- C'est un adepte de Tu-Sais-Qui.

S'il n'avait pas continué à voir régulièrement Lily et malgré toute la confiance que je lui portais, je pense que j'en aurais tiré la conclusion, qui s'imposait déjà, mais que je ne voulais pas admettre : Severus était un Mangemort en puissance. Cependant je n'étais pas encore prête à ça. A mon âge, ma vision de la vie était encore trop simpliste, le bien, le mal, le noir, le blanc. Il me manquait encore quelques nuances pour approcher la vérité.

Par contre, Lily semblait déjà avoir accepté cette réalité et ce n'est que l'affection qu'elle lui portait qui lui faisait maintenir ses relations avec lui. Mais elle était très inquiète et, à ma grande surprise, en colère également.

- Tu te rends compte, Lizzie, du potentiel qu'il a et qu'il gâche en traînant avec ces abrutis de première.

Là, à mon avis, elle avait tout faux, il était évident que les Mangemorts sauraient utiliser au mieux les capacités de Severus. Mais je préférai ne pas la contredire. Lily avait surtout besoin de parler pour soulager son angoisse.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il fait ça pour s'intégrer dans sa maison. Il pourrait rester neutre au moins, mais là non, il participe Lizzie. Tu te rends compte, il participe.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et moi je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Oui, il participait, c'est vrai. Mais il s'en prenait le plus souvent aux Maraudeurs, et ils étaient loin d'être sans défense face à lui. Ce n'était pas comme d'attaquer en surnombre un petit premier année à cause de ses ascendances. Alors je tentai quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

- Ecoute, il ne s'attaque directement qu'aux Maraudeurs et à mon avis c'est plus par jalousie qu'autre chose.

- Les Maraudeurs, quel nom ridicule si tu veux mon avis ! fit-elle avec une moue de dégoût et un ton quelque peu rageur.

J'avais voulu changer un peu de sujet, et bien c'était réussi.

- C'est Marlène qui l'a trouvé. J'avais un air sérieux en disant ça mais intérieurement je jubilais. Elle ne voulait jamais entendre parler d'eux et ça m'agaçait tout de même un peu. Et rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre pied sur le sujet !

- Peut-être mais c'est eux qui ont voulu un nom pour leur groupe ridicule ! Et c'est ça qui ne me plaît pas.

Elle m'avait vexée. D'abord, cela n'avait pas à lui plaire. Ca ne la concernait pas. J'avais bien envie de lui dire que c'était mon idée, de leur trouver un nom, mais ça aurait été mentir. Et puis, de toute façon, elle aurait trouvé autre chose.

En plus, elle semblait particulièrement remontée contre mes amis ce jour-là. Je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle était peut-être tout simplement sur les nerfs, avec cette histoire avec Severus, mais je préférai en avoir le cœur net.

- Euh, il y a un problème avec les Maraudeurs ? Ils ont encore fait quelque chose ?

Et là, contre toute attente, elle explosa :

- Tu me demandes s'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mais tu dois le savoir non ? Tout Poudlard doit être au courant maintenant…

Surprise, c'est le mot, j'étais surprise et curieuse aussi. Qu'est-ce que les garçons avaient bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état ? Je n'étais pas allée déjeuner, j'avais eu trop de travail et après les cours, j'étais passée directement de la Bibliothèque au parc, avec Lily. Alors je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir mes amis, à part Lily, bien entendu. Heureusement elle finit par me dire ce qui l'avait mise en colère.

- Sortilège du canari, me dit-elle les lèvres pincées, sur Severus, évidemment.

Le Sortilège du canari, il était plutôt drôle celui-là. La victime se transformait en canari géant pendant un laps de temps assez court. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Alors je commençais à sourire. Malgré toute l'amitié que je lui portais, Severus en canari jaune, comprenez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Même encore aujourd'hui, à mon âge, cela ne me laisse toujours pas indifférente. Mais elle ajouta tout de suite :

- Doublé d'un sortilège de confusion. Il a tourné sur lui-même pendant un bon quart d'heure au milieu du hall d'entrée !

Bon, ça, c'était moins sympa, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme non plus. Les garçons n'avaient fait que répondre à la dernière attaque de Severus, qui avait jeté à James et Peter un maléfice de chauve furie au détour d'un couloir la semaine passée. C'était tout de même dangereux, bien plus que cette histoire d'oiseau !

- Ecoute Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça.

- Mais ils l'ont humilié Lizzie !

- Lily, il en fait autant avec eux. Je voulais la calmer, et défendre mes amis également, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas tout les torts non plus.

- De toute façon, tu es toujours de leur côté !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais pris parti dans leurs histoires. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Et là elle me dit d'une petite voix, ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état :

- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire de revenir du bon côté, d'arrêter avec la magie noire, mais il ne le fera jamais, si ils continuent à l'attaquer comme ça.

- Tu veux que je demande aux Maraudeurs de devenir Mangemorts pour que Severus passe dans le camp adverse ?

Ma réplique aurait pu prêter à sourire, mais je l'avais dite d'un ton froid presque agressif.

Les garçons avaient beaucoup de défauts, surtout à cette époque. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très tendres avec les autres, mais ils pouvaient tous être fiers d'une chose, ils avaient choisi leur camp sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je suis convaincue que même Peter, à ce moment-là, n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se ranger dans le camp des opposants à Voldemort. Alors suggérer que l'attitude de Severus était due à leur comportement, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était tout de même sa décision. En plus, comme l'avait dit Lily un peu plus tôt, il aurait très bien pu se tenir à l'écart de tout ça, même des Maraudeurs. Mais il préférait les affronter et remettre toujours un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Alors non il était hors de question que qui que ce soit accuse mes amis d'être responsables de cette situation !

Mais lorsque je vis le visage de Lily se décomposer devant ma réplique, je compris que j'avais un peu exagéré. Alors je la rassurai comme je pouvais et je lui promis de faire mon possible pour parler à Severus. Même si il était déjà évident que cela serait en vain.

Malgré mes paroles réconfortantes, elle affichait toujours un air sinistre au moment de nous séparer, et elle tenta une dernière chose.

- Tu ne pourrais pas leur dire de se calmer un peu avec lui quand même.

- Non, là je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne peux rien faire. Je peux peut-être en parler un peu avec Remus mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose.

- Pourquoi à Remus ? Tu es plus proche de Potter non ?

- Parce que Remus, c'est le sage de l'histoire. Quand James, j'insistai bien sur l'emploi du prénom, et Sirius vont trop loin, c'est lui qui les recadre. Enfin dans la mesure du possible. Et puis lorsque les deux autres m'ont fait une vie impossible quand Severus a commencé à me donner des cours de potions, il a pris ma défense.

- Alors tu me promets que tu lui parleras ?

Je n'aimai pas l'espoir qui pointait dans sa phrase, dans son ton. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion parce que pour moi, c'était une cause perdue d'avance que d'essayer de calmer les garçons. Alors je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Allez, viens, on va lui parler tout de suite comme ça ce sera fait.

- Quoi maintenant ? Toutes les deux ? Elle paraissait surprise par ma réaction.

- Oui, on y va ! Les autres ont une retenue ce soir, alors si on veux parler tranquillement, c'est le moment.

Je préférai qu'elle assiste à la discussion avec Remus, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il allait avoir des réserves. Comme ça au moins, elle ne s'imaginerait pas le problème réglé. Alors qu'il était insoluble, de mon point de vue en tout cas.

A notre arrivée dans la salle commune, Remus était en train de travailler à une table dans un coin. Parfait pour avoir une petite discussion sans oreille indiscrète. Je cherchais Peter des yeux, j'avais prévu de demander à Liloo et Marlène de l'occuper pendant notre entretien au besoin. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à voir tout ce que faisait James comme génial. Alors je n'avais pas envie de le mêler à ça.

- Remus, on peut te déranger une petite seconde ?

Il leva les yeux vers nous et parut franchement surpris de la présence de Lily à mes côtés. Il nous fit signe de s'installer avec lui.

- Remus, où est Peter ? Je préférai régler ce point avant de commencer à parler avec lui.

- Avec sa copine, une Serdaigle.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire. Il était visiblement ravi que son copain ait enfin trouvé une petite amie. Et moi aussi. Lily par contre marqua une totale indifférence sur le sujet.

- J'ai encore raté quelque chose on dirait.

C'est vrai, j'avais toujours tendance à être la dernière au courant de ce genre de nouvelle. Ce n'est pas que les autres ne me faisaient pas confiance, mais entre mes recherches à la bibliothèque, mes cours de potions et Lily, j'étais moins présente. Alors souvent, je loupais des choses comme ça. Il m'arrivait parfois d'apprendre une relation, après qu'elle soit finie et qu'une nouvelle avait déjà commencé. Mais cette situation faisait rire mes amis et moi aussi du reste.

- Oh oui ! En ce moment tu rates pas mal de choses en effet, me répondit Remus, avec un air indéchiffrable.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais Lily se racla la gorge pour nous rappeler sa présence.

- Oui, bon en rediscutera plus tard si tu veux bien. On a un petit problème avec Lily et je pense que tu pourrais nous aider un peu.

Il reprit tout de suite un air sérieux et concerné par ce que je lui disais. Je préférai aller droit au but, plutôt que tergiverser parce que l'heure tournait et je ne voulais pas voir débarquer James et Sirius à ce moment-là.

- En fait on voudrait te parler de Severus Rogue… Je lui laissais le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il semblait surpris mais pas mécontent. C'était une bonne chose.

- Lily m'a dit que vous lui avez fait une petite blague aujourd'hui. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lily parce que « petite blague » n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif qu'elle aurait employé. Je vis qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais elle laissa couler.

- Oui enfin petite, Tu n'as pas idée de la préparation qu'elle a demandée ! Il avait pris un air indigné en plus !

Oh là ! Il allait me l'énerver en parlant comme ça. Mais il est clair qu'ils avaient dû y travailler dur parce que, normalement, pour transformer quelqu'un en canari, il faut lui faire avaler une potion et l'effet est immédiat. Mais là d'après ce que j'avais compris, il y avait eu un effet à retardement et en plus je ne vois pas comment les maraudeurs avaient réussi à faire ingérer quelque chose à Severus. Et tout cela sans compter que la transformation avait été plus longue que d'habitude. Mais je préférai couper court à mes réflexions. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu, mais je me doute que cela a dû être une opération commando.

Et oui ! Tout le temps la dernière au courant, en voilà la preuve. J'avais dit ça platement et d'un air totalement désintéressé pour ne pas l'encourager à continuer dans cette voie. J'aurais toujours le temps d'y revenir quand Lily serait partie. Non parce que encore une fois : Severus, canari… Enfin bref !

- Ecoute, si on voulait te parler c'est parce que on aimerait bien que vous leviez un peu le pied avec lui. Est-ce que tu pourrais calmer un peu le jeu ?

- Pourquoi ?

La question était simple, claire, nette et précise. Il était intrigué et ça se voyait.

- On voudrait lui laisser une petite chance de changer ses choix… De revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, si tu préfères. Mais s'il se fait constamment attaquer par le camp qu'il est censé choisir, ça ne va pas l'aider.

Je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait compris.

- Vous êtes certaines qu'il veut vraiment changer de camp ? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous l'avez bien regardé mais il ne ressemble pas à un humaniste.

Il n'avait pas tort et en plus j'étais sûre que changer de camp ne faisait pas partie des projets immédiats de Severus. Mais s'il y avait la moindre possibilité, il fallait essayer. Et je compris que Lily en était arrivée à la même conclusion que moi lorsqu'elle lui dit :

- Ecoute, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il va bien finir par comprendre qu'il fait erreur.

Mais bizarrement sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question qui attendait confirmation, que comme une affirmation.

- On ne va pas reparler de ça.

Je préférai couper court à ses pensées plus que sombres pour en revenir à notre sujet.

- Remus, est-ce que tu penses que tu arriverais à calmer les autres ? Moi je sais que je ne peux pas leur demander, c'est perdu d'avance.

- Et bien, je peux les occuper à autre chose disons. Mais s'ils se font attaquer par Rogue, là je ne vois pas comment je pourrais empêcher des représailles. Et tu sais que s'ils ont besoin de moi, mon choix est fait.

- Ok, bon en gros, c'est le chat qui se mord la queue, parce que forcément Severus va se venger et donc les autres vont répliquer. Et ça va être sans fin…

Lily avait bien résumé la situation.

- Je peux peut-être atténuer les représailles. S'ils vont trop loin je ferai quelque chose.

Remus était vraiment adorable. Mais Lily n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Nous aider je veux dire.

- Parce que Lizzie me le demande tout simplement.

Vous ne pouvez savoir le plaisir qu'il m'a fait en répondant comme ça à la question de Lily.

- Je croyais que Potter et Sirius étaient tes amis, mais tu vas faire quelque chose contre eux là.

- Non, je ne vais rien faire contre eux. Et je te l'ai dit : si je dois les aider je le ferais. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont mes amis que je ne vois pas que parfois ils dépassent les bornes. Et ce n'est que les aider que de les empêcher d'en faire trop !

Après cette déclaration d'amitié, Lily n'avait plus rien à rajouter et s'excusa même de l'avoir un peu bousculé. On discuta encore un peu, puis Lily monta dans son dortoir, toutes ces histoires l'avaient épuisée. Avant qu'elle ne nous quitte, je lui assurai que j'allais aussi parler le plus rapidement possible à Severus.

Une fois seule avec Remus, ce dernier me fit promettre de ne rien demander aux garçons, d'après lui c'était en pure perte. Je le savais déjà et lui confirmais que c'est pour ça que j'étais venue lui parler directement.

Il me remercia pour la confiance que j'avais mise en lui. Mais derrière cette confidence, je crus déceler une angoisse plus profonde, quelque chose en rapport avec sa lycanthropie. Je sentais bien qu'il était persuadé que si je savais pour sa nature je n'aurais pas eu confiance en lui. J'eus beaucoup de mal à tenir ma langue ce soir-là. Mais le temps des aveux n'était encore arrivé.

Après un petit moment de silence, il me dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je crois que James va demander à Lily de sortir avec lui. Mais pour l'instant il n'ose pas trop.

- Je te demande pardon ? James, frappé de timidité ?

- Je crois qu'elle lui fait un peu peur…

J'éclatai de rire. C'est vrai que parfois elle pouvait être impressionnante mais elle était vraiment très gentille aussi. Je savais qu'elle plaisait beaucoup à James mais je ne m'étais jamais étonnée qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de sortir avec lui. Et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il était clair que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Il devrait éviter de faire ça, Remus. Lily n'est pas très fan, tu sais.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer et j'ai bien noté le Potter aussi tout à l'heure. Par contre, elle appelle Sirius par son prénom, ça m'étonne.

Oups ! Rien ne lui échappe visiblement. Et il était franchement hors de question que je rentre dans des explications à ce sujet. Il faut me comprendre tout de même.

- Laisse tomber c'est une longue histoire sans importance. Mais je suis d'avis de dire qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas plus que James de toute façon. Et j'ajoutai quand même pour qu'il comprenne : leur côté rien ne nous résiste, nous sommes les meilleurs. Je crois que ça l'insupporte au plus haut point.

- Forcément si elle ne voit que ça d'eux.

Si même Remus, leur plus proche ami comprenait…

- Il va se casser les dents sur ce coup là.

Alors dans un sourire il me dit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça lui apprendra.

Il avait raison bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour James. Un petit revers allait peut être lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Enfin on pouvait toujours espérer.

Je continuai ma soirée tranquillement avec lui à discuter de choses et d'autres. Et plus particulièrement de l'affaire du canari. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander des précisions. Mais au bout d'un moment, une question me commença à me travailler ; mais où avaient bien pu passer Marlène et Liloo ?

* * *

Reviews ? Oui ? Non ? Un petit tour sur le forum dont le lien est dans mon profil... 


End file.
